Bonds Shattering
by MysticAir
Summary: Condemned for a crime he did not commit Naruto has lost his friends, comrades, the faith of the villagers and home all in one night. And just who is this mysterious person known as Akira who seems to be the one who orchestrated it all. And just why is Naruto so important to him? And why did he send Naruto to another world? And what is Naruto to do in an unknown world?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonds Shattering**

 **This is a Inuyasha/Naruto crossover. Not to mention my first.**

 **Disclaimer: Anyways I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto except for the story plot of this story I'm writing.**

 **A/N: This takes place 3 months after the Fourth Great Ninja War. Sasuke is back at the village & Neji didn't die in the war. I really didn't like that he died so might as well leave him alive in this story. And with Inuyasha its been 1 year and the gang is still collecting the jewel shards & Naraku is still alive. Sesshomaru is still being the Ice prince for now. All right just to make something clear Naruto gets pulled into their world and Later so does the Shinobi world much later. One more thing a Jinchuriki rivals that of a Daiyoukai, so Naruto will be on par with Sesshomaru. **

_**Chapter One: Prologue**_

It was a usual day at Konoha at least for some but not for Tsunade the fifth Hokage. She had just recieved some intel that an unkown source of dark energy had been detected close to the places that Naruto frequents. And she has a feeling that whatever it is wants none other than Naruto. And the latest intel just confirmed it. It seems that where ever Naruto is the energy follows. Whether its inside the village or outside it seems to stay right behind him like a shadow. Many times she sent the Anbu to try and find it but only to return empty handed. They tried using sensory type ninja but none have been able to detect it. It seems that if it wants to be detected it will show itself and if not then it hides itself. That just made it official, it was toying with them. Sending a message that it can kidnap Naruto when ever it wants and they wouldn't be able to track them.

'So if it can kidnap Naruto when ever it wants then what's stopping it from taking him right now?' She thought about it. 'There must be a reason for the delay. Maybe it needs more time before it makes its move. And if thats the case then I have to make my move first. Starting now. I need to warn Naruto.'

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled. And right on cue she came bursting through the doors of the office. With TonTon in her arms. It seemed that she was already heading to the office before being called into the room.

"Yes my lady?" Shizune answered her quickly. Knowing that what ever she wants needs to be carried out quickly and sufficiently.

"I want Naruto in my office now!" She ordered. Shizune gave a puzzled look before she asked her why she wanted Naruto to come in. There aren't any missions for him since it's his day off.

Seeing how Shizune was still here. She barked out her order again this time telling her that it is the utmost importance. And with that Shizune was running out the door looking for Naruto.

Tsunade perdicting what Naruto will want to do and who to ask for assisstance she quickly wrote to one person in particular, explaining the circumstances of this dark energy and the reason why it stays. She also explained how she tried to have it found and captured, but were unable to locate it. Also what the latest intel confirmed. Not to mention her fears of what its truly after and her theories of what would happen if it accomplished it. And also how they both need his help and to keep it between them three. No one else will know of this for fear if the information were to leak.

After a few minutes more she finished writing her message, she sealed it making sure the person who is to recieve the message is the only one to open it. Next she had the message sent to him in order for him to recieve it as soon as possible. Now all that was left to do was to wait and hope for the best.

Menwhile Naruto has been in the training grounds since morning, training but he hasn't been able to shake off this feeling of being watched. Although in the past he would get the same feeling whether friend or foe. Though the feeling he would get is one of just being observed and nothing more. But this time its different, it feels more predatory than anything. Watching him like he's prey. Not to mention the dark energy it gives off every time he's all alone with no one around in a one mile radius. Just thinking about it sends a cold chill through his entire body, not only because he remembers the feeling of its dark energy but because he's by himself right now. Not to mention the sun already set five hours ago, leaving the training grounds in complete darkness.

'Wait complete darkness?' He thought about it for a while until it dawned on him why he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The training grounds is more darker than usual, giving the place a dark sensation. He looked around the place to see if there was anyone there since he could still feel the sensation of being stalked. Just as his eyes looked to the right side of him thats when he saw them. Eyes the color of crimson blood staring right at him. Upon seeing them he froze, it was like the gaze held him unable to break away. As he looked into those crimson eyes he could see nothing but evil and it's focus was none other than him. When he realized that he broke from his stupor and decided to test it. And he was right where ever he walked those eyes followed him, watching every movement he made including when he breathed in or out. Just when he was about to say something, it started to speak.

"Uzumaki Naruto. There is no reason to fear me. I didn't come here to hurt you, if I did then you would've been more than hurt. I'm merely here to see if you are what I'm looking for." he said in a monotone voice. Yet his eyes held a glint of victory before it changed back to a look of evil before Naruto could notice the change in his eyes. For the most part it wasn't a waste of time watching him for 3 months to see if he was indeed what he was looking for. And now that he knows that he is indeed the one, not to mention that everything he needed was now gathered. All that is left is to seperate him from his comrades, and he knew just how to do that. Just thinking about how his plan can finally get started and how it will all end brought a smirk to his face.

Naruto didn't like this situation. Not only does this stranger know his name, he also implied that if he wanted to he could hurt him. He's confident and there's no doubt in his eyes, he was serious. This sensation he was feeling was getting worse the more time passed.

"What do you mean by seeing if I'm what you're looking for? And who are you? Just what the hell do you want with me?" Naruto demanded. All his instinct where telling him to get away from this guy. But as a ninja he must get information out of him in order to warn the village of a possible threat. Hopefully this won't turn out to be another war. Right now the five great nations are still recovering from the war Madara started. They don't need to be worried about the possibility of another war. As long as this person doesn't mean any harm against the village or the Shinobi world then there is nothing to worry about. Hopefuly. As if this person read his mind he spoke.

"Relax I don't mean to start a war or mean any harm to the five great nations. My interest lies solely on you and no one else. And as for the rest you'll just have to wait and see. You should spend some time with your friends while you still can. Oh and one more thing Naruto, how much do your so called friends and comrades believe in you?" He said in a mocking tone of voice.

"That's a stupid question! Everyone in the village believes in me and I believe in them! After all I'll become Hokage one day." said Naruto with a confident voice.

"And what happens if they lose all faith in you? What if they started turning their backs on you,or if they despise you? What will you do when your left all alone Naruto? Or better yet they try and kill you? Will you be able to say the same thing you told me just a second ago, that you trust them?" He said with a smirk on his face. After all, he just needed to make him doubt. Even a little bit will do. And once that seed of doubt is planted then he'll have him in the palm of his hand. He was looking forward to seeing him shatter.

"Th..th..they would never turn their backs on me or despise me. I..I won't be left all alone again. No I won't go back to those times when I was kid, not again." Naruto said more to himself.

"Oh but they will Naruto. If they did it in the past then who's to say they won't do it again. In fact that is what they're going to do. So consider my words as a warning Naruto. Until then Naruto." With that said he disappeared within the darkness of the night. Leaving Naruto with doubt whether his friends and comrades will lose all trust in him and leave him to relive his worst nightmares. His thoughts were interupted by someone calling his name. As he turned to see who was calling his name, Shizune came to a stop in front of him out of breath.

"Finally... I found you... Naruto. Lady Tsunade... wants to see... you right away. She wants.. to discuss.. something important.. with you." She said in between breaths. At first glance you could tell that she has been running all over the village trying to find him. So its only natural for her to be so out of breath. He kind of felt bad for her.

"All right I'll head over there now. Thanks Shizune." With that said he left towards the Hokage mansion.

Tsunade was going over some last minute paperwork when there was a knock on the door. When she gave permission to come in, the door opened and Naruto walked into the office. At first glance she knew that something was wrong. Naruto had this very troubled look on his face and it could only mean something bad is going to happen.

"Naruto the reason I called you here for was-" She wasn't able to finish what she was going to say, since Naruto interrupted her mid-sentence.

"I have a pretty good idea on why I'm here granny Tsunade." At that statement Tsunade raised one of her brow.

"Oh. And what do you suppose you're here then Naruto?"

"If I had to guess then it would be about the ominious energy that has been around me lately. Am I right granny Tsunade?" With that she gave a nod. Tsunade wasn't shocked to hear him say that. After all she suspected he was able to sense the energy, since it was always around him. But she wasn't prepare to hear what Naruto said next.

"But what I don't understand is why now? Why wait three months to talk to me about this Granny?" Tsunade was stunned. After all, she barely noticed the energy the past two weeks. And now she's finding out that the energy has been around for three months. She wasn't liking this at all. Her suspicion was right all along, what ever this thing wants it doesn't involve the rest of the ninja world. It only involves Naruto. And who knows for what purposes Naruto has to play in its twisted plot. But one things for sure she's not going to make it easy for it to take Naruto.

"Naruto, I only found out about this energy two weeks ago. But you mean to tell me its been around since after the war with Madara?"

"If you put it that way then it explains why you're barely talking to me about it. But to answer your question, yeah it was the day after the war. And it'll probably help if we revealed what we know so far." With that they talked for three hours exchanging information they knew so far. Tsunade gave him information he already knew. After that Naruto told her, his encounter with the person responsible for the ominious energy. And they both agreed that they didn't like this one bit.

Tsunade also informed him that there was a third person who knew about the situation and that they should keep it between the three of them. Naruto agreed to it saying that it was probably for the best that few people knew about it. Until they knew more about this new enemy. And it will be wise to inform the third person on the new events that occurred tonight. With that the conversation was over and Naruto was excused but before he could leave Tsunade spoke.

"Naruto, don't worry about what he said to you. There is no way we'll shun you. You won't be alone, that is if I don't have anything to say about it. I'll be right here if you need me, I won't let you be alone Naruto. After all you're going to become Hokage one day." She said with a smile on her face.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Thanks grandma Tsunade." Then he left the office. He was relieved. It was like a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders. The person's words forgotten, little did he knew that later he would wish he heeded those words of warning.

Tsunade watched as Naruto walked out the door of her office, when he had left she started writing the letter. By the time she had finished writing it and sending it, it was midnight. Last night's events really took a toll on her. She couldn't help but feel like something terrible was about to happen and that the next time she saw Naruto, he wouldn't be the same. But what she didn't know was that it was alot sooner than she thought.

"I see that I'll have to set my plans into motions. Wouldn't you agree Tsunade." a cold baritone voice interrupted her train of thought.

"I take it that your the cause of the ominious energy that has been following Naruto. And the one who confronted Naruto a few hours ago." She stated carefully. She has to be cautious around this person. And if the information that Naruto gave is right then this person is more dangerous than Madara Uchiha.

"Yes I am. And if you're wondering why Naruto then I'll tell you. For you see Naruto is very important to me. With out him my plans would not be able to take root. Well speaking of my plans its time to get started. At this very moment Naruto will be under my care and there is nothing you or anyone else could do about it. Since I plan on seperating him from this world and place him into mine. But now all I have to do is to deal with you, its nothing personal its just part of my plans. So...Farewell Tsunade."

Naruto awoke from his sleep. This weird sensation telling him to flee from danger was getting stronger. But he didn't understand why he should flee from the village. After all this place is his home it always has been even if the village despised him when he was a kid. Instead of running away he stuck around because of his dream to one day become Hokage. But now something was very very **very** wrong. And it looks like Kurama had also sensed it because he started barking orders to Naruto. Drawing him to his inner mind where only he and the kyubi are able to reside in.

 **"Naruto. Start packing you need to leave the village. There is something going on here in the village and I don't like it."** Kurama stated. He could feel the ninjas of the village were coming closer to their home. But what he didn't like was their anger and hatred growing each second they came closer. When the war had ended he could sense their fear toward Naruto, all faith they had for him was replaced with cautiousness and uneasiness. He knew those were the exact same feelings they had for Naruto in the past, when they didn't acknowledge him and despised him for being a jinchuriki. And it was a matter of time til they returned to their old ways. He had warned Naruto from the begining during the war but later he thought that maybe just maybe it could all work out for Naruto. But it looks like it wasn't meant to be and Naruto will be thrown back into the darkness again. And to make matters worse Naruto's so called 'friends' are coming as well but not with good intentions. And this will be a huge blow to Naruto, and after all this is over he doesn't believe Naruto will be the same.

"What's going on Kurama? What's got you so worked up?" Naruto seemed very worried for his friend Kurama. After the war they managed to strengthen their bond. They talked more to each other now then they ever had, and sometime he would let Kurama out whether in his form or in Kurama's. But away from the village for just in case. He even trusts him with his life. So seeing him this worked up and telling him to pack had doing exactly what he said.

 **"Naruto make sure to pack those scrolls I managed to buy from the book store and pack all your clothes, not to metion all your ninja tools. Something tells me we won't be coming back to Konoha for a while."** As Kurama stated all that needed to be packed and once that was done, Naruto had finished packing. He had at least four bags full. Naruto knew that there is no way he could carry that much, and a thought occurred to him if he needed this much then there's a probability he might never come back to Konoha. And that also means his dream to become Hokage will never come true, not to mention all his friends will be left behind. Now that thought had his very being begin to despair, it was like something inside of him started to crack. With a shake of his head he pushed those thoughts away from his mind.

"This is way to much for me to carry. I know I'll just stuff them in one of those storage scrolls I always put my weapons in." It didn't take him long to store his belongings in the scroll. A second later there was a knock at the door. When he walked to the door and opened it, he was surprised to see not only Kakashi sensei but the anbu there as well. Now he knew something was definitely wrong and it had something to do with him. The problem was he didn't know what he did to have the anbu at his front door. But what ever they thought he did must be very terrible. Not to mention those cold glares that were directed at him said it all.

"Kakashi sensei what's going on? Why are the anbu here?" Kakashi could see the look of confusion on Naruto's face. Just how could he stand there pretending he didn't know what was going on when he knows perfectly well what is going on.

"Naruto I need you to come with us there is an urgent matter that we need to discuss with you." Kakashi said in a stern voice. The look in his eyes told of how disappointed he was in him. And it wasn't lost to Naruto as he saw the meaning in his eyes.

"I'll come its not like I have choice anyways."

As they lead him out to the streets he noticed everyone was outside and glaring at him. He also noticed the whisperings going on around him, as he strained himself to hear what they where saying. He managed to hear them saying how they should have never let their guard down with Naruto, and now he's showing his true colors. They were all describing him as a freak, monster, a demon fox. Everything that was going on now was just like back then. He felt an overwhelming sadness to the point that it was suffocating him. So lost in his past memories, Naruto didn't notice that they had arrived at their destination. As he looked around he noticed it was a room full of chains and tools of torturement. His eyes widened when he realized that he was to be tortured for something he had no clue about.

"Kakashi sensei what is the meaning of this. Why did you bring me here? Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Naruto demanded. He wasn't sure what this was all about but there was no way he was going to be tortured for something he had no clue about. In fact if need be he will fight his way out. But the anbu already foresaw this and immediately bound him in chains to the wall. Naruto struggled to free himself from this confinement but it was all in vain. For the chains sealed his chakra, unable to use his chakra Naruto was in a bind. Literally. He ceased his struggling and looked to Kakashi with pleading eyes asking for his help.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and wondered how it came to this. Just where did it all go wrong. Many questions ran through his mind and no answer to them. Remembering that Naruto had asked some questions he decided to answer him. He told him that the Hokage had died, although that fact was false but necessary for the safety of the Hokage. And Naruto didn't need to know this fact. He continued with his explaination on how with the last of her will power she managed to tell them that it was Naruto who had attacked her, and that he was after something. It was all the information they got before she passed out.

Naruto was stunned at what he was told. His entire world came crashing down on him. Not only is grandma Tsunade gone, she also condemned him as her killer. He just couldn't believe all this was happening to him, everything that he had worked so hard for was taken from him. His comrades, friends and the faith of everyone had for him was all gone in one night.

"I didn't do it! I'm innocent! I would never harm grandma Tsunade in anyway! You have to believe me Kakashi sensei! You know me, I wouldn't do such a thing to my friends or comrades! And you know it!" He yelled while looking into his eyes. Kakashi held his gaze looking for some sign of regret but found none. As Kakashi did that an anbu told him they were going to begin to torture him for information, and he can leave if he didn't want to witness it. After giving him a nod Kakashi turned to walk away but stopped at the door way and looked over his shoulder at Naruto before speaking.

"Naruto I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you could have at least admit your guilt. But instead you refuse to admit it. I wish I could believe you. Now you have to face the consequences of your actions. I'm really sorry Naruto." As the door was closing. Kakashi could see the look on his face, it was a look that he will never forget. It was a look of someone who's spirit was begining to shatter.

Naruto looked at him with a broken look and smiled one last time to his sensei before speaking in an equally broken voice. "I'm sorry too Kakashi sensei. I just hope that by the time all of you figure out the truth. The damage done today and future ones don't have a negative effect in the future. But something tells me it will. So I might as well tell you that I'm glad you became my sensei. And I'm also glad to have met you and everyone else. So take care. Because something tells me that the next time we meet again it won't be a good reunion. So goodbye." As Naruto finished speaking, a silent tear fell from his eye.

As the door almost closed, Kakashi took one last look at Naruto before it closed. He will always be haunted by Naruto's broken look along with his parting words. He started to wonder if they had probably made a huge error. Something inside of him was telling him that what they are doing to Naruto was wrong. He was brought out of his thoughts by Naruto's screams of agony and pleading voice. He hardened his resolve. All the evidence pointed to Naruto, even Tsunade herself said it was Naruto. With his mind made up, he walked away from the place leaving Naruto to his torturement. Not knowing that later he will regret this forever.

Naruto was on the run, he had managed to escape from the village. After an entire of six months of being tortured over and over again day and night. They had decided to put him in a cell to await for his discrete execution. And it was when they had unchained him to the wall that he made his move. Knocking out the gaurds and making a run for the door. By the time he was outside he noticed that it was dark and raining pretty hard, not to mention the thunder and lightning. All he needed to do was to reach his home and retrieve the scrolls he had left on his bed before they came to take him to that room.

It wasn't hard to reach his home considering the fact that everyone was inside because of the storm. Once there he didn't waste anytime, he entered his home and found the scrolls on his bed just where he had left them. Picking them up and stuffing them into his pouch where he kept his ninja tools, he then looked at his digital clock. It was nine p.m..

'So its nighttime. That explains why its so dark.' he thought to himself.

Shaking his thoughts away, he looked around the room for anything else he could need. Finding some medical kit, Naruto grabbed his one strap backpack and stuffed it inside along with other necessities. Which included a large storage scroll. Looking at his clothes he decided to change. After a quick change he headed out. Luckily for him sneaking out of the village was no problem at all. A shout brought Naruto out of his thoughts. He looked behind him to see that he was being followed.

Naruto started running faster. But they were still hot on his trail, he ran until he reached the valley of end. He stopped and looked around, this was the very spot that both Sasuke and him had their first and final showdown. He was brought out of his thoughts once again but this time it was a voice calling out to him from behind. As he turned around he saw his friends there Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. The only one missing was Sasuke. It only took him one glance to figure out who was in charge of this retrieval mission, and wasn't surprise to see Neji speak first.

"Naruto. Surrender quietly and let us take you back to the village. If not then we'll force you to come. So which will it be Naruto?" Neji declared in a stern voice.

"How about none of the above. I will definitely liked to see you guys try to take me back by force." Naruto replied in a cold voice. Everyone was stunned to hear him talk in a harsh voice to them. No one thought he was capable of such a thing. But that wasn't the only thing different, his eyes were cold there were no sign of light in them what so ever. The first one to speak was Hinata, she just couldn't believe Naruto was this new cold person.

"Naruto-kun please I'm begging you. Come back to the village with us." Hinata pleaded with him. Hoping he would say yes.

Naruto turned his gaze from Neji to Hinata. When his gaze landed on her his eyes softened, they were filled with light and his voice was the same as the old Naruto. "Sorry Hinata, but I can't go back there. I'm truly sorry." He didn't want to cause pain to the only person from the entire village who still believed in his innocence. So it really caused him pain to see her make such a painful expression. After all she was the only one out of all of them just to visit to talk about what was happening around the village while he was being tortured, while the rest just came to force him to admit to his 'crime'. Never listening to his side of the story.

"Hinata don't waste your breath on this criminal. He's not going to come quietly. I say we just take him down already and bring him back to the anbu to deal with him." Kiba stated. Naruto glared at Kiba for that remark. But in that instant he had to dodge an attack made by Shino with his insects. And with that the fight had begun. The fight only lasted ten minutes, the entire team was unconscious except for Hinata. Naruto had to explain to her why he had to leave before he left.

"Hinata I can't come back to the village because I need to clear my name first. I need to find the real bastard who did this. After I've done that I'll come back home." He said while looking at her teary eyes. She knew that he needed to go, but it didn't made it any easier for her after all she loves him. And its always painful to see the one you love leave not knowing when he will come back. But she must in order for him to prove his innocence.

"I understand but let me give you something." As she said this she took out a pendant out from her pouch. The pendant had a white crystal that hanged from a thin silver chain. The white crystal reminded him of her eyes. As he continued inspecting he noticed a small silver bell that had a silver chain connected to the crystal. He also noticed the crystal as well as the bell was infused with chakra. As he closed his eyes in order to concentrate on the chakra, he opened his eyes as he figured out who's chakra was infused in the pendant. It was Hinata's chakra . He looked at Hinata for an explaination.

Seeing that he wanted an explaination. She went ahead and told him that it was a gift from her to him. And that her chakra in the pendant was to soothe him for when ever he felt alone or confused. All he needed to do was touch the crystal in order to feel her chakra to remind him that she's always with him and will support him. And where ever he was a piece of her will always be with him during the good and bad times.

Naruto was stunned. She was giving him a reason to keep going, a reason to return back home to Konoha. He was lost for words that the only thing that came out of his mouth were three sentences. "Hinata. Thank you. I'll always keep it close." He then remembered that he too had a gift for her, he'd been working on it since after the war. He had managed to finish it the day he was arrested for his supposed crime.

"Hold on. I too have a gift for you Hinata." Pulling out the pendant from his ninja pouch he extended his hand in front of him. He opened his hand to reveal the most beatiful pendant Hinata has ever seen. She was speechless, this was the first time Naruto was giving her a gift. She was truly happy. Looking away from the pendant and focusing on Naruto, she smiled.

Just as she was about to reply and take the pendant, when she was suddenly thrown to a near by tree. The force of the throw was great, but it didn't render her unconcious immediately. She tried getting up but as soon as she moved she felt a jolt of pain. So she layed her back against the tree, looking up she saw Naruto panicked face. He yelled out her name while running towards her but as soon as he took a couple of steps foward, an unknown cloaked figure was standing in front of him blocking his path.

"Get out of my way!" Naruto yelled. He knew this person. It was the one who warned him of the events to come. But that didn't matter now. What matters now was the fact that this person was the one who threw Hinata and was blocking his way.

"Naruto, that's no way to talk to a friend now is it. Anyways I see that you've been through hell, I can see you're bleeding. So that can only mean your beloved comrades have deserted you." He said only for Naruto's ears. He didn't want that girl, what was her name...oh thats right Hinata. To hear what he was telling Naruto. He looked over his wounds to see if they're life threating. The wounds themselves are not, but the amount of blood loss was a different matter.

"They really went over board with your torture. That they didn't even tend to your wounds, at this rate you'll bleed to death," He growled at that thought. In no way was Naruto allowed to die. With that he healed his wounds, with his energy.

Naruto took a fighting stance when he felt his energy. But what he didn't expect was his energy to wrap around him, nor did he expect him to heal his wounds. It was just to puzzling for him. With a puzzle look he started to ask questions.

"Why? I don't understand you at all. You appear before me with an ominous energy and the next you're energy changes to a gentle healing energy. Just what is so important about me?" Naruto kept his focus on him. This person just seemed to stand there just staring back at him, it was like he was thinking on how to answer him. It didn't take him long to answer.

"Call me Akira. And the reason for healing your wounds is because your an important person to me Naruto. So I can not let you die. As for the rest you'll just have to wait. It's still not time for you to know. Now then its time for you to leave this place." With that said Akira let out a small crystal sphere. The sphere left his hand and floated in between Naruto and him. As the clouds parted they could see the moon. But the moon was different, it was a moon halo. Just as Naruto was admiring the moon, lightning struck getting his attention he noticed that the storm was still going on.

Naruto looked around to notice that the only place that wasn't raining was the spot where they're standing. Just as he looked back to Akira a bright light blinded him. As he shut his eyes, he could here Hinata scream his name. When he heard her scream his name he had yelled her name. Then the light dimmed declaring that it was alright to see. As he opened his eyes, he could tell something was wrong. Hinata was no where to be seen as well as the others.

He looked around to notice that he wasn't at the valley of end. Though this new area had a huge waterfall it was different, he could see it was located in an open field with alot of different kind of flowers. Not to mention the thick forest, and the trees were more taller than the ones he knows.

'Just where in the hell am I?' he thought to himself. As though reading his mind Akira answered him.

"You're in another world Naruto. This world is different from yours, you see there's no Hokage, Mizukage, Kazekage, Raikage, or Tsuchikage. And there's no chakra here either, just reiki and youki. But don't worry you're still able to use chakra, what I meant is that your chakra is a different type of energy. So it'll probably have an effect on this land. It can have a positive one or a negative one, it all depends on you." Akira then turned on his heel and started walking away. But before he disappeared Naruto's voice stopped him.

"Wait a second. Whats the reason for bringing me here besides to isolate me from anyone who could possibly help me? Just what are you up to?" Naruto didn't know why but he feels this nagging sensation when he's around Akira. Its like something is trying to make him remember something. His thoughts were interupted by Akira's voice.

"For now I'll just let you have fun in this world. You're free to roam around for the time being. But I'll come back to retrieve you before the day of the reunion. So until then little Naruto." As Akira finished he disappeared leaving a puzzled Naruto. Naruto looked up to the sky and noticed it was raining in this world. Or should he say that there was a storm going on in this world as well. He then decided to find shelter from the storm, he was about to walk away when he heard some whimpering sounds. As he listened carefully he could also hear sobbing, it was coming from behind a tree just ahead of him. He walked toward the tree and looked behind it and saw a little girl in a checkered kimono curled up crying. She was all bruised and covered in mud, she was also bleeding from her arm.

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked even though he knew otherwise. The little girl was startled by his voice, she looked at him with fear in her eyes. Seeing this Naruto reassured her that he was no danger to her, she then relaxed. Then she shook her head as to say no, Naruto saw this as an answer to his question. He looked around to see if anyone was looking for her but saw no one. Then he decided to take her with him in order to get away from the storm and clean her wound. Just as he was about to make a move a demon emerged from the forest.

It sniffed the air as it was looking for something, then turned and looked at them with red glowing eyes. He started growling, Naruto took a defensive stance in front of the girl who was now cowering. Just as he was about to take action the demon spoke.

 _ **"Boy give me the child unless you want to die. My master wants me to bring her back and I will not let you get in my way. So which will it be human."**_ It said in a rough tone.

"Like hell I'll give you the kid. If you want her you'll have to go through me first." At those words the demon charged at him. Naruto then did the multi-Shadow clone jutsu, the clone then started helping Naruto concentrate chakra in order to form the rasengan. He waited for the demon to come a little closer and unleashed his attack on the demon.

"Rasengan!" The attack made contact on the demon's stomache sending him flying back and into a tree. When the demon hit the tree, Naruto noticed that the demon turned to a pile of ash. Thus ending the demon's life. Naruto didn't get a chance to ponder on the matter, the little girl's gasp of pain caught his attention. Turning around to face the little girl Naruto knelt down in order to be eye level with the little girl.

"Hey what's your name kid? My name's Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto asked in a soft tone in order not to scare the child. The child looked at him, she was wondering whether or not to trust in him. Then again he did save her from the demon who was hunting her after she was seperated from her pack. It was decided then she would trust this stranger.

"Rin's name is Rin. Thank you for saving Rin from that bad demon Naru." Rin replied. Naruto then picked Rin up bridal style before answering her.

"Your welcome Rin." As he said those words, Naruto felt her snuggle close to him. When he looked down at her he noticed that she fell asleep. And why shouldn't she, she was being chased by a demon and was wounded. So of course she will be tired. Thinking about what had happened he couldn't believe he destroyed a demon, Naruto then chuckled at this thought. This world sure is full of surprises.

'What have we gotten ourselves into Kurama?' he asked Kurama who had been silent through this whole ordeal.

 **'Correction. What have you gotten us into Naruto. But thats besides the point. This world seems to have piqued my interest. Although something tells me I'll have to watch your back."** Kurama answered him.

'True it is quite interesting. But none of the people I know are here in this world with me. It'll just be me and you. So I'll have to rely on you healing my injuries.' Naruto was uneasy. He had no one to rely on in this world except for Kurama.

 **'Keh, Naruto are you forgetting that I'll heal your wounds regardless if you don't ask me to. Are you forgetting that if you die I die as well. So don't worry I have your back. Besides you're not alone in this world, you have Rin and I here to keep you company in this world. So this will be fun. Right Naru?'** Kurama then chuckled at the nickname the little girl came up for Naruto.

'I can't wait for Rin to come up with a nickname for you Kurama. But yeah your right, this will be fun. Now I believe we still need to find shelter, we're both soaking wet.' With that conversation over Naruto started searching for shelter. Thus his journey had begun in this strange world.

 **A/N: And thats the end of this prologue. Please forgive me for any errors or bad explainations. In my defense I was up all night finishing this, so I didn't sleep much. And have read over it for any errors about four times. Anyways this story will have some chapters about Naruto and other characters, or both at the same time. Depending on how I want to write it. So I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonds Shattering**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.**_

 _ **A/N: Forgot to mention in the last chapter. The characters of both Inuyasha and Naruto will be out of character. And there will also be twists to the story. So here's chapter two. And thanks to those who enjoy my story. Hope you like it.**_

 _ **Chapter two: It begins**_

Sesshomaru is in a foul mood. The reason why is that, Rin has been missing for over more than a month, he had searched for her but had not found any traces of her anywhere. He had even sent out a search party, but each one came back empty handed. He was so furious that he had killed any demon that had dared to challenge him in any way. All his servants and advisers have been cautious around him in order not to direct his anger on them. But he doesn't care about that at all, all that matters is finding Rin. And if any one has harmed her there will be blood.

He's afraid to admit it but he'll have to ask his half brother's pack if they have seen or heard any information concerning Rin. He was not looking foward to this encounter at all. In fact this is the last thing he wanted to do, but there's no other choice this is for Rin's sake. It was decided he will leave immediately to find the half breed's pack. And the half breed better not try to start a fight or else he will kill the whelp, that very thought brought a smirk on his face. Maybe it won't be a bad thing after all, he could let some stress out on the poor whelp. That idea was very much preferred. With that he called Jaken and ordered him to pack a few things and have Ah Un ready at the front gates in a few minutes. The little frog then hurried along and did what he was told, not wanting to anger his lordship. A few minutes later Sesshomaru found that everything was ready and set off to find the half breed. Maybe on the way he would find Rin, he could only hope.

The Inutachi were tired, they have been walking since morning with no breaks. Inuyasha seemed in a hurry to be somewhere, but the group did not know why. They have asked many times for a break and each time Inuyasha has said no. Now all this was getting on Kagome's nerves. She has an idea why Inuyasha wanted to keep moving. And it had to do with a walking corpse, yes she knew that he wanted to keep track on Kikyo. In the past it would have bugged her but now she doesn't care. Inuyasha had made a choice and it was to be with Kikyo, so she moved on. No more crying over someone who couldn't even make up his mind on who he wanted to be with. Now all that matters is the well being of the pack, and right now the pack needs rest besides they haven't even eaten lunch. It's time for the alpha female to step in and take command and to hell with Inuyasha.

"I believe its time for lunch. Sango, Shippo you go and gather fire wood and Miroku along with Inuyasha can go hunt for food, I'll set up camp." Everyone except for Inuyasha was happy to hear that.

"What do you think you're doing wench?! No way are we stopping just because you're tired we need to keep moving. Now lets keep going." Inuyasha turned on his heels and started walking. But none of the group followed him instead they all chose to listen to Kagome, after all she's the real alpha of the pack. Not hearing any foot steps behind him, he turned around and saw them making camp. He was about to start yelling at them but Kagome beat him to the punch and sat him until he was a few feet underground.

It wasn't til night fall that Inuyasha woke up from his induced sleep. When he awoke he saw the pack eating with out him, this made him furious. He's the alpha of the pack not her.

He stood and walked towards the group, this had the group's attention it was a well known fact that Inuyasha would start an argument with Kagome. But it wasn't til two months ago that he started to act violently towards Kagome. At first it was verbal then a week later Kagome had weird bruises and they think that Inuyasha has something to do with it but with out evidence they can't call him out on it. And they all know that it was right after he saw Kikyo that his attitude changed, they suspect that the clay pot had something to do with it.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome and glared at her. Before he could say anything he sensed Sesshomaru coming towards them and cursed. He turned around and put his hand on Tetsaiga's hilt. The rest of the group had their weapon at the ready. Kagome sensing who was coming relaxed and went back to eating her dinner. The rest of the group seeing her relax all did the same, trusting in Kagome's judgement. And it was right then that the group saw the Lord of the western lands come into the clearing along with Ah Un and the annoying frog.

"Keh, what the hell are you doing here you bastard? Come to steal the Tetsaiga from me again? Well you can't have it!" Just as he was about to draw his sword from its sheath Kagome sat him.

"Welcome Lord Sesshomaru. What brings you here? And Where's Rin?" Kagome asked. She was curious to know why the Killing perfection came to their little camp. And most importantly where was Rin. She didn't see her with him and the only ones with him were Jaken and Ah Un. Now this had her worried, Rin always stuck to Sesshomaru no matter what. And if she wasn't with him then something must have happen to her.

"This Sesshomaru came here to see if you have seen Rin around. But hearing you ask for her confirms that you have not." Sesshomaru was disappointed but he will never show it. He was hoping that at least the miko had seen Rin. As he turned on his heels to leave Miroku called out to him. Stopping he looked over his shoulder to stare at the monk.

"Lord Sesshomaru. It is true that neither Kagome or the rest of the group have seen Rin. But when we were in a village a few miles down there was a rumor going around about two children traveling with a guy around Kagome's age. And one of the children they described sounded like Rin." Now this had Sesshomaru's attention. Rin was traveling with another person, but he doesn't know whether a demon or human was her companion.

"Monk tell this Sesshomaru if the person traveling with the girl is human or demon. And what direction they're traveling." He demanded.

"Well they believe him to be human since his hands didn't show any claws other than that they have no clue whether or not if he's actually human or demon. But they say that he has an unusual power."

"And how unusual is his power monk. I don't see how a human with holy powers can be unusual." Sesshomaru just couldn't believe how ridiculous humans can be. There was nothing unusual about humans with holy powers.

"That is what I thought too. But just to make sure I asked them. And what they told us shocked us, they said since when can holy powers harm another human." Miroku stated.

Now that had Sesshomaru turn to face the group. He was shocked to hear what the monk had just said but it didn't show on his face. The only other energy in this world that can bring harm not only to demons but humans as well is youki. But the monk had just said that he was human.

"How does this human look like? And in what direction is he traveling? If it is indeed Rin who is traveling with this human then I must find them in order to confirm it. Now speak up monk." Sesshomaru demanded in a cold voice. He was growing impatient. He wanted the monk to hurry up and finish giving him the answer he needed. After all Rin is his pup and right now she needed him. He could not help but worry for her well being. Was she being fed properly? Was she getting enough sleep? Is she being treated right? Or is she being treated harshly? All these questions kept running through his mind. But the thought of his pup being mistreated had him growling in anger.

Miroku hearing him growl thought he was growing impatient with him. Seeing as he would like to have his head attach to his body he decided not to keep him waiting. "Lord Sesshomaru, no one knows how he looks like for he was wearing a black hooded cloak and a fox mask. But they did say they were able to see the color of his eyes, and they're the most peculiar color too. Though I do find it strange that this person has the same eye color as our Lady Kagome. After all not many humans have blue eyes demons probably. But getting back to the subject at hand, the villagers say that the three left a day before we came so there not far. They're probably not far." Miroku quickly said. Relief filled him when Sesshomaru seemed satisfied with the information he gave.

Unfortunately it was right then that Inuyasha decided to speak. "Oi you bastard. What makes you think the brat is still alive?"

If looks could kill then Inuyasha would have been dead a thousand times and over. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a death glare that could send many of the bravest warriors running for the hills. Kagome seeing that this could end badly mostly for Inuyasha. Decided to intervene. Sure she may not be in love with him but she did care for him as a friend and as a brother. But not as a lover anymore.

"Lord Sesshomaru don't worry about Rin she's a smart kid. After all she has a wonderful role model that she admires. So I'm sure she's perfectly fine." Chirped Kagome. Now this had everyone turn to look at her in surprise all except Sesshomaru. They were all thinking the same thing, Did she just complimented the Ice Prince?! Inuyasha was in a state of shock he stood there looking at Kagome like if she was crazy. Sango, Miroku and Shippo just quietly observed the situation.

Sesshomaru was not expecting to hear that at all. Sure he expected the miko to tell him not to worry and that Rin is perfectly fine but he was not expecting the compliment. Now this was very interesting the miko never given any form of praise to him directly. So this had him curious, just what was the reason for her praises of him? With a nod he acknowledged her and left the rest of the group stunned that he didn't say anything about Kagome's compliment. But at least it didn't end in a bad way.

Inuyasha scoffed and jumped to a tree branch and just looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He was mad not only for over stepping her boundaries on who is alpha but also for giving his half brother a compliment. Oh Kagome will pay for tonight's events. It is about time she was put in her place just like Kikyo had suggested. The only way for Kagome to know her place in the pack was to teach her by force. He had tried to think of another way to go about this but Kagome wasn't giving him any other options. Yes, he will start tomorrow.

"Naru-san it'll be okay Rin will take care of you until you feel better." Rin said with a smile on her face.

Rin was really worried about her second protector. It seems that he has a very high fever but considering the cold temperature it was bound to happen. Not to mention all those demons attacking them for the past two days. It seems they were sent by Naraku in order to capture her in order to get to Sesshomaru. But Naru was stronger than all those demons. And now he was very ill and she didn't know what to do. Naru has become like an older brother or uncle and seeing him like this made her sad. Not to mention that she has no clue how he could have fallen ill, he takes care of himself and them. Her thoughts were interrupted by Naru's coughing fit.

"Naru-san please just hold on for a little while longer. Tai-kun should be here soon with some water and food. After you eat and drink I'm sure you'll feel lots better." Rin said with a worry tone of voice. 'Where was Tai he should have been here by now. Naru-san isn't getting any better in fact its taking a turn for the worst and I don't know what to do. Oh if only Sesshomaru-sama was here he would have known what to do.' Rin thought. And it was around that time that Tai walked in to the cave carrying a net of fish and some water.

"Rin-chan I'm back. How's father doing? Is he recovering at all?" Tai asked. Tai is a white tiger youkai. He was alone since birth and was taken care of by a kind cat youkai by the name of Atsuko. Unfortunately she died a century ago leaving him all alone, until Naruto found him and took him under his wing. To Tai he became a father figure of sorts. But at first he didn't call him father, it wasn't until a month ago that he accidentally called him father when Naruto took a direct hit by a youkai who aimed at him. That was when he called out to him as father. And when Naruto disposed of the youkai he asked the reason for calling him father. When he had explained to him that he saw him as a father figure, Naruto told him that if that was what he wanted to call him then it was okay. A couple of weeks later they had developed a father and son bond. And now his father was ill and he doesn't know why.

"No. He's getting worse Tai. Naru-san isn't getting better at all. If only we could make the supplies pop out from the scroll like Naru-san, then maybe we could find some medicine." Rin whispered. Tai didn't like the news he received. So he decided to prepare dinner, maybe some food and water will make him recover faster.

Naruto awoke to find the children sitting very close to the fire. It was right then that he remembered that he hadn't gotten out their supplies from the scroll. He sat up and took out a scroll a few hand signs and their supplies appeared. The children quickly came to Naruto's side and urged him to lay right back down and get some rest. Naruto refused saying that he needed to stand guard for just in case they were to come under attack. The children knew how stubborn he could be especially when it came to their safety. He was like a father Inu protecting his pups. After they had finished eating the children came to sleep next to Naruto. Naruto seeing them fall asleep next to him brought a smile to his face. It had been three months now that Rin and Tai have stayed with him. He remember how after he picked Rin up he had found a very interesting cave not far from the waterfall.

 _Flashback_

 _When he had entered the cave he found that there were several passages some led to big empty spaces and others led to a couple of hot springs inside the cave. But the most interesting one was the one that led to a beautiful open field with flowers and tall trees and in the middle of the field lay a clear sparkling lake. Not to mention the waterfalls that came from inside the mountain walls making rivers and streams. He had also noticed how this open field was inside a mountain range and wondered how it could have developed and how any plant life could grow without sunlight. But he noticed that the ceiling had holes that only a child could squeeze into that allowed sunlight inside the mountain range. Thus explaining how sunlight came inside and the plant growth._

 _When he had chosen an empty space for Rin to be her personal room close to the passage that led to the open field, he lay her down and took out the scroll containing the supplies needed for blankets and first aid kit. When he had them out he placed Rin on the blankets and went to retrieve fresh water. When he returned with the water he quickly cleaned the wound and added some medicine to disinfect and wrapped it up in bandages. Then he covered her with a blanket. Thinking that she may wake up hungry went out into the storm to look for some food. But not before placing a barrier on the entrance of the cave, thanks to Kurama's training and scrolls on casting barriers. Seeing as he had no knowledge of this world he decided to make some shadow clones. After creating ten shadow clones he sent them out to collect some information around this area. After that he went to find some food for him and the girl._

 _When Rin awoke she found herself inside a cave and covered in a blanket. When she moved she flinched in pain, she looked to down to see her right arm had been bandaged. And then she remembered what happened, she looked around the room to see if her savior was here. Seeing that he wasn't there she started to panic. She called out the nickname she gave him and no answer. She was about to cry when she heard a voice coming from the entrance of the room._

 _"Hey I see you're awake. So how's your arm? Oh and if you're hungry the food will be ready in a few minutes. I hope you like fish (fish that I found in the sparkling lake inside the cave since I couldn't find any outside because of the storm, but she doesn't need to know that.) and I managed to find some berries outside the cave. I also brought some water." Naruto said as he walked in and looked over her wound. After that he started cooking the fish over the fire and gave rin a cup of water. He saw her drink the water greedily, thus confirming that she must have been exhausted. Setting a couple a berries in front of her he popped one in his mouth and went to check on the fish._

 _Rin was at first hesitant about eating the berries but seeing him eat one had erased any doubts. She started eating the berries quickly like if she was starved for weeks. As soon as she finished the berries Naruto handed her her share of the fish and more water. After they had finished eating and everything was cleaned Rin started talking to Naruto._

 _"Um... Rin thanks Naru-san for helping,treating the wound, and feeding Rin." Rin said._

 _"No problem Rin. Anyways Rin, why were you alone out here during a very bad storm? And why were you being chased by whatever that thing was? Aren't your family and friends looking for you?" Naruto asked. He was curious to know why she was out during a very bad lightning storm. Even though he shouldn't be talking. After all he was out during such bad weather._

 _"Rin doesn't have family or friends." Hearing that Naruto was starting to feel bad for asking her, after all he knows how its like to have none of those things when he was kid. He was brought out of his thoughts when Rin started speaking again. "But Rin has a pack. And Lord Sesshomaru is the alpha of the pack, he takes care of Rin very well. And there's master Jaken and Ah Un, Sesshomaru's dragon steed." Rin said proudly. Naruto couldn't help but smile at Rin's pride at the mention of this Sesshomaru character. But he was wondering what she meant by pack and alpha. Did she mean her group and leader? He'll have to ask her about it later._

 _"So then why aren't you with them right now?"_

 _"Well you see we were attacked by demons sent by this bad guy named Naraku and Rin got separated from them and one of those demons took that opportunity to chase Rin. Rin ran and ran until that demon hurt Rin and I hid behind the tree. And then you found Rin and you know the rest." Rin sadly said. She really misses her Lord Sesshomaru. Naruto seeing her upset pats her head and tells her everything will be fine and she should get some rest. The next day he found Tai while hunting for some boar. He was unconscious and pretty much beaten, Naruto took him back with him to the cave where Rin was and did the same with him as he did for Rin._

 _Flashback_ _end_

For Naruto, Tai is a precious friend, comrade and son, Rin is also a precious friend and comrade. No one in this world could replace him or Rin. Rin came to be as a little sister to him. And he will protect them with his life if need be. That is why even if he's ill he'll stand gaurd over them until morning, then they'll look for Rin's guardian. After all they're so close to the palace he lives in just a couple of more days and they'll be there in no time. That is if he could over come this fever that's been with him for two days already. At this rate they'll never reach their destination! Naruto was getting frustrated, Kurama's been trying real hard to get rid of the fever but it's been taking to long. Normally he would be able to but now he's been real careful not to let any of his chakra out for it'll catch the attention of unwanted people and demons. There have been many of times that he had a run in with demons, monks, and priestesses that have been trying to kill him. The demons mainly to capture Rin for Naraku, the monks and mikos for getting an advantage on Rin's guardian and because he uses strange energy they think of him as a demon. And don't get him started with Tai, lets just say the last demons, monks and mikos learned not to mess with Tai when he's around.

These people and demons have been very persistent. So Kurama took the initiative to heal him with a very small amount of chakra that wouldn't be felt by anyone unless they were to focus hard enough. But the down side is that it'll take more time to heal and right now the fever is getting worse by the hour. If by some bad luck they were attacked he'll be forced to fight til the end. But just maybe things won't lead to that.

Morning came to slowly for Naruto the fever had gotten worse through the night and right now he's taking a nap in order to at least recover a little bit. The children had been very quiet when Naruto finished his breakfast, they could tell that he had gotten worse. And now he was resting. The children had discussed that they'll go and look for a medicinal herb to cure Naruto of his fever. And Rin knew how this herb looked like after all she spent some time with Kagome-san. So they both left the safety of the cave to go look for the herb. Unknown that there were a few demons around the area.

"Rin are sure you saw the herb around here?" Tai asked.

"I'm positive I saw it here. Ah there it is!" Said Rin cheerfully. They picked some of the herbs and started heading back but it was right then that a dozen of demons came and charged right at them. Tai picked Rin up bridal style and dodged the attack, he then took off running with Rin towards the cave. If only he could shake them off before reaching the cave. But before they could go any further the demons surrounded them. Seeing no way out Tai set Rin gently down on the ground and stood protectively in front of Rin. He was ready to defend his friend to the death.

One of the demons charged him straight on, Tai focused his youki into a kunai that Naruto had given him as a gift. He focused the youki into the shape of a sword and slashed the youkai in half. Tai then charged another demon that thought he could get Rin but was brought down by Tai. Tai maybe able to handle one or two low level demons but a group of them is a different story especially if he needs to protect someone else. Naruto may have taught him how to wield his youki to some point but he's still to young to control it for long periods of time. This was not going to go very well.

Fifteen minutes in the fight Tai had several wounds in his back and chest. Rin had a small wound on her leg nothing fatal thanks to Tai who took most of the damage directed at Rin. This was starting to look very bad for them, at this rate both Rin and him will be killed if only his father was here then those demons would have been toast. The demons seeing that the young kids where done they all charged in. The children seeing that this was the end screamed.

"Sesshomaru-sama!, Naru-san!/Father!" Both children screamed at the top of their lungs.

They had their eyes closed waiting for the end but nothing happened. When they opened their eyes they saw Naruto in front of them and saw ten piles of ashes on the ground. It was then that they figured that Naruto must have used his strange energy to kill them before they could harm them. They felt really guilty for causing so much trouble for him when he's feeling unwell. And even more for making him use his strange energy in that state.

Naruto seeing the children harmed especially Tai, summoned forth Kurama's chakra and engulfed them with it. When engulfed the children knew exactly what he was doing, he was healing their injuries they received from the demons. After all it wasn't the first time Naruto had done this. After that was done the energy disappeared from the children. Naruto then faced to the right and took a defensive stance in front of the children.

When he had done that the children stood behind him just as a shadow figure stepped out from the shadows. As the figure stepped into the light, Naruto saw this demon dressed in white silk with black boots. He also noticed that he had pointed ears, white hair and amber colored eyes. Naruto also saw the mark of a crescent moon on his forehead. When he saw that he thought about what Rin always told him about her guardian, then this person must be her guardian. Just as he was about to ask the demon spoke.

"You must be the human that everyone has been talking about. The one with a strange power that can cause harm to both humans and demons alike." Sesshomaru stated. Sesshomaru was very cautious around this person who was dressed in a black hooded cloak and wore a fox mask just as the monk had told him.

The only reason Sesshomaru had come in this direction was because he had smelled Rin's blood. When he smelled it he took off running then he had heard her scream his name and a strangers name. That only made him take off sprinting, when he was a few feet away he saw Rin bleeding from a wound on her leg. That made him stop in his track, when he looked around he also saw a young cub with several wounds on his body. Then the demons attacked all together, just as he was about to go and slaughter those demons that dare to lay a claw on his pup. Someone had appeared in front of the children and thrown ten kunais engulfed with a strange power, killing the demons. Then he saw the stranger engulf the children in the strange power and healed their wounds. He was surprised that the human had sensed his presence when he had hidden his youki. That was when he decided to come out of the shadows. His thoughts were interrupted by Rin's voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru you came for Rin. Rin is so happy that you found Rin. Naru-san was helping Rin find her way home." Happily said Rin.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru offered as a response.

'So this human's name is Naru. And now I'm indebted to this Naru person who doesn't plan to reveal his face. At least he kept Rin safe.' Thought Sesshomaru.

"Looks like its a mission accomplished Rin. We found you're pack and that means we'll be going our separate ways." Naruto said.

The thought of parting with Naru and Tai made Rin sad, and Sesshomaru had smelled the sadness coming off of her. Meaning Rin is going to ask if they could travel with them. And Sesshomaru didn't know what he'll do if Rin asked him that. Would he allow the human and the young tiger cub. Wait a tiger cub? Sesshomaru then looked to the young cub that stood next to Naru. By the looks of it he is a white tiger youkai, meaning that he's from the mainland. Now this had Sesshomaru wondering how this cub came to his lands and why he's traveling with a human. Is Naru from the mainland? If so then what brings them to his lands. Are they spies, conquerors? If so he'll find out and if it turns out to be true then he'll deal with them.

"This Sesshomaru thanks you for helping Rin. I'm sorry but what is your name?" Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

'So this is were Rin gets her third person speech from. Hehe its kind of cute how she copies his speech pattern.' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto then started to feel real light headed. His vision was real blurry and he could hardly make out what Tai was saying to him. But he remembered that Sesshomaru had asked him a question. Even though his body was wobbling he had to answer.

"Your welcome. And my name is...Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto whispered the last part as he fell to the ground. But Sesshomaru managed to hear him thanks to his demon senses.

"Father!" Tai yelled. How could he have forgotten that his father was still ill!

"Naru-san!" Rin yelled. She ran towards Naruto and was really worried for her new friend. She turned to look at Lord Sesshomaru with pleading eyes saying to help him.

Sesshomaru was amazed that the human managed to take down ten demons in one go while in that state. And it was surprising that he didn't collapse right then and there. He also saw how Rin cared for both the human and cub and wondered what Rin had been through with them. If they were attacked by demons today how many times have they been attacked on their way to his palace? Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was throwing her puppy eyes at him pleading to help him. Sesshomaru mentally sighed.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called and sure enough the little annoying thing came.

"Y..Yes my lord how can this humble servant of yours be of use?" Jaken said in a nervous tone. When Jaken looked behind his lord he saw Rin and a tiger cub along with a person who was on the ground. Then he looked to his lord and found him glaring at him. Then he bowed while mummbling something.

"Jaken, we're leaving towards the western palace you go on ahead with the children and make sure you inform the healers to prepare. Oh and Jaken do not fail me." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

"My lord! Are you planning on bringing these filthy-Ah!" What ever Jaken was going to say was left unsaid thanks to a rock thrown by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken promising death if he did not follow his orders. Seeing his lord glaring at him Jaken bowed and apologized and quickly went on his way. Sesshomaru picked Naruto up and orbed away towards the western palace.

Upon his arrival many of his guards and servants greeted him but were shocked to see him carrying a stranger into the palace. But before anyone could ask him he was gone. When he reached the healing quarters he found the healers waiting for his arrival. Setting Naruto down on the bed he turned to the healers. There's three of them. All three are Inu youkai but only one was an elderly youkai who has served his family for centuries, and the other two are her young apprentices. The male's name is Osamu, he has long dark brown hair that reached above the waist with fine sharp claws and light brown colored eyes. And the other one is a female Inu youkai by the name of Miki and she too has long dark brown hair that reaches below the waist, sharp claws and light brown eyes. Last but not least was Michiko the teacher of Osamu and Miki. She has grayish hair that is pinned in a bun and brown eyes, she looked to be in her sixties while the other two looked to be fifteen. But in reality they're much older than that especially Michiko.

"My lord. We were informed that you needed our assistance. In what may we help you with?" Michiko asked. She was eyeing Naruto who was laying on the bed and knew that they were summoned to help the poor human who seems to have a terrible fever. She looked back to her lord who was staring right at her two students who were looking at the human with disgust. Michiko also saw the look of disgust on her two students, she knew that is was a fact that many demons in the palace despise humans. So why did her lord bring in another human to the palace, although Rin was a child and everyone in the palace had taken a liking to the girl's happy, gentle nature. It can't be said the same for this human. He'll have to prove himself to everyone in the palace in order to secure a place here. The poor human will have great hardships ahead of him.

"Michiko. You and your students are going to tend to this human. He seems to be suffering from a very high fever." Replied Sesshomaru in a monotone voice.

"What! Why should we help this human?!" Both Osamu and Miki said. They couldn't believe what their lord was saying. The idea of helping a human was preposterous. Besides why should they help this human? After all, all humans are greedy, selfish, ungrateful bunch. No demon should bother themselves with humans (except for Rin of course), especially their Lord.

"Do you question your lord?" Sesshomaru said in a very cold tone of voice along with a cold glare to match. Osamu and Miki realized that they made a huge error in questioning their lord and immediately apologized.

"Please forgive us my lord. We did not mean to question you. Please forgive our rudeness." Both Osamu and Miki said while bowing.

"Hn. I will stay here and observe while you three tend to him. Oh and one more thing, this human must not be harmed in any way and he must be in full health. Do not fail to heal this human. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru stated while looking at the two students of Michiko. The two got the hint. Kill or let the human die you'll suffer my wrath.

"Hai! My lord." All three said. The elder youkai known as Michiko had her appretanices gathering the supplies they would need to heal the human as well as fresh clothes for the human to wear since his were drenched in sweat. They were all so busy that they were startled when they heard a small whispered coming from the human.

"W...Why? Why did it turn out this way? Why? Why?" Naruto mummbled in his feverish state. But the four youkai had heard him. They were all wondering what that was about. Especially the Lord of the West. One thing that he can not stand was the inability to solve a puzzle and this human seemed to be one complex puzzle. A puzzle that he, The Lord of the West will solve.

"Osamu. I need you to remove the human's mask and check his temperature. While Miki soaks the rags in cold water. I need to see if you two have learned anything that I have taught you." Michiko stated. Both Osamu and Miki nodded. Just as Osamu was about to reach Naruto's mask, the door to the healing room burst open startling the healers. Sesshomaru on the other hand stayed calm and simply looked towards the door from the corner of the eye. He saw the young cub that was traveling with this Naruto person. The young cub simply looked around the room until his eyes landed on the person he was looking for.

"Father!" The young cub then quickly made his way towards his father's bed. The three youkai were shocked to hear the young youkai cub call the human father. Michiko was the first to recover from the shock.

"Young one. I know you're worried about your father but I'm going to ask you to stand aside in order for us to heal him." Michiko said in a gentle voice. But Tai just simply stared at his father figure before replying.

"Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it. No one can touch father, so I'll be the one to take care of him." Tai then looked at Michiko when he spoke those words. Osamu and Miki took it as an insult. Who was this cub to tell them they couldn't take care of a simple human! Besides this cub should be ashamed of himself, having a human for a father!

"Look kid. We can take care of one human. Its not that hard. So if you'll excuse me I have to take that mask off and do my job." Osamu said in an irritated tone. He pushed Tai out of the way causing him to land on his rear end. Just as he was reaching out for Naruto Tai yelled at him.

"Wait! I didn't mean it that way! It's dangerous-" Tai try to reason with Osamu but he wouldn't listen. Sesshomaru just observed the situation, wondering what Tai was talking about.

Just as Osamu was about to touch Naruto's mask, Naruto grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm until he had Osamu on the floor with his arm pinned to his back. Naruto took out a kunai and engulfed it with chakra and aimed straight for Osamu's neck. Everyone was shocked except for Tai, Tai had expected this to happen. Sesshomaru was shocked but didn't show it, but when he saw Naruto about to put an end to Osamu's life that had him snapping out of it. Just as he was about to move Tai's voice cut the silence.

"Father Stop!" Hearing Tai's voice had Naruto stopping the kunai close to Osamu's neck drawing a little bit of blood. Naruto then looked up towards his son, then looked around the room before speaking.

"Where am I?" Naruto said.

"You're in my house human. You collapsed in the forest due to a high fever and I brought you here in order for you to recover. But instead you attack one of my healers. I don't know where you come from or how your customs are but attacking the healers of the person who is trying to help you is considered rude here." Sesshomaru stated in a cold voice. Judging by how the human's posture relaxed Sesshomaru assumed that his words gotten through to him.

Naruto hearing his words relaxed a bit and looked at Osamu who was looking at Naruto with shock, fear, and hatred. Then Naruto simply stood and extended his hand to help Osamu up, but Osamu slapped his hand away. Naruto just shrugged and was deep in thought. He remembered being in a forest and meeting Rin's guardain, after that he simply blacked out. Then he remembered dreaming he was back at Konoha with his friends smiling and having fun up to the point he was in custody and being tortured for something he didn't do.

"I see...so it was all a...dream. Much more like a nightmare than a dream I suppose." Naruto said with a little sadness in his voice. The rest of them didn't miss it either. Sesshomaru just stared at the human who seemed to be troubled by something. Shaking his head as to rid himself of those memories Naruto then looked to Sesshomaru and bowed.

"I apologize. It was very rude on my part to attack someone in your house without any justification. It is also considered rude where I come from. But since I felt ill intentions I just reacted. So I apologize again. And thank you for helping me." Naruto then raised his head and looked towards Tai who just seemed to snicker at Osamu. Sesshomaru also noticed the young cub snickering at Osamu. So when Sesshomaru spoke the young cub was startled.

"I presume this is what you meant when you said no one can touch father." Tai stopped snickering at Osamu and looked at the Daiyoukai before answering him.

"Hai. Father doesn't allow strangers to touch him except for those he trusts and already knows. Like Rin and I. It seems it has something to do with a bad experience in the past. That is why I said what I said, but it looks like I should have been a bit more specific." Tai explained. And a hn was all he received as an answer.

"Oi. don't talk about me like if I'm not here." Naruto replied. Naruto then felt a sharp throbbing pain from his head, it was so painful that he brought a hand to his head in an attempt to ease the pain. But it wasn't helping, the pain was getting more unbearable until he collapse on his knees and leaning forward while tucking his head towards himself. He let out a painful scream that sounded through out the entire palace, and then lost consciousness after that.

"Father! What's wrong with him?" Tai asked in a panicked voice. Sesshomaru had watched as Naruto held his head in pain, collapsed and lose consciousness. Now he was worried if the human would die before he could solve the mystery surrounding the boy. He looked towards the healers and simply nodded at Michiko as to say you may start. Michiko seeing this barked orders at her pupils and they snapped to it. Osamu had picked Naruto up and settled him on the bed, stripping off his cloak everyone was surprised to see a small wound on the right shoulder. By the looks of it it was two days old and had turned a little bit black and you could see the area around it spreading and forming like a black spider web.

This had Michiko worried the boy was really suffering from this. Now she knew what was causing the human's fever but she needed to confirm it first. Coming a bit closer she sniffed the human and her eyes widened. This did not go unnoticed to both Sesshomaru and Tai, they both smelled in Naruto's direction and they both were shocked.

'How could this human have gone two days with poison in his system and still have the strength to bring down ten demons by himself?' Sesshomaru thought. Tai on the other hand was filled with pride but it was quickly replaced by fear, fear of losing his father.

"Little cub, I suggest you go and rest and leave the healers to deal with the situation. I'm sure they'll have your father well again." Sesshomaru assured the cub. Tai just simply nodded and left the room leaving the well being of his father in the hands of the healers. Sesshomaru seeing that the cub left then turned towards Michiko as to say if she could do something about it. Michiko then responded to his unspoken question.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Luckily there's a chance for the wound to heal but the human will most likely be unconscious for a couple of weeks due to the pain the wound has caused his body." Michiko replied. Sesshomaru just gave her a hn and walked out of the room knowing that Michiko could handle it. Now Sesshomaru was really deep in thought about this whole situation.

'A human with a strange power and seems to have a dark past. He'll probably have secrets as well. Now what have I gotten myself into, but the human did save Rin. So therefore I'll help the human by the name Uzumaki Naruto. As of today Naruto and the young cub shall be under my protection and maybe apart of my pack. After all he is a complex puzzle that I intend to solve. Not to mention he'll be a powerful addition to the pack.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. And so it begins.

 _ **A/N: Hoped you liked it! And forgive me for any errors that might be in the story. I've been writing real late at night and been sleeping around five in the morning and waking up around 8. So if I didn't explain something right or if something doesn't make sense its because of my lack of sleep. Although I do proof read it for any errors so if any errors escaped me then please tell me so I may go back and correct them. Maybe. Unless I forget about it. Anyways I'll probably be late on updating for a while since I found out my mother has cancer. And my whole family has been upset with this whole situation that I'm going to be comforting my siblings especially my little brother. But I'll try to update more not to mention I'm working on two other stories. But I won't post them up til later on. So til next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonds Shattering**

 **A/N: All right. Naruto managed to find Rin's guardian despite the fact that he's ill because of being posioned. And now it seems that Sesshomaru has some plans of his own for Naruto. Ah well now time to start the next chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA.**

 _ **Chapter 3: Enigma**_

Its been a week and a half since Naruto arrived at the palace. He had recovered quite fast to the utter shock of the healers they had thought he would still be in bed for the whole month recovering. But instead here they are a week and a half later and the boy is up and fully healed. Now this had piqued the interest of Sesshomaru. He had thought that the human would recover slowly like all humans, but instead he had recovered faster than an average human being. This only added more pieces that needed to be solved to the unsolved puzzle that is known as Uzumaki Naruto. But that doesn't bother Sesshomaru one bit instead he prefer it to be more of a challenge.

As Sesshomaru was doing paperwork in his study he heard a loud commotion coming from the direction of his window which had a clear view of the gardens where Rin likes to play. As he rose from his seat gracefully and strode toward the window he looked to see five palace guards shouting and trying to apprehend the human known as Naruto. It was really a sorry sight to see his guards making themselves look like utter fools. Not to mention they couldn't even catch one human. But he must admit that the human seems to be quite skilled in evading his opponents not to mention five of them.

'He might have had some sort of training. But then again I know nothing of this human's past. Speaking of past, just what type of past did he had? He seemed to be suffering, if he's pleading to know why things turn out this way during his state of unconsciousness had anything to say about it. Not to mention he is still wearing that fox mask, now that I think about it he has never taken it off. Not even when the healers were tending to him, he is indeed strange. But one thing that I'm certain is that he is a very mysterious human.' thought Sesshomaru.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard metal against metal. When he turned his attention back to them he saw that his guards were starting to get serious. But then again maybe he should have told them that he brought the human here and that he would be staying as a guest. With all the paperwork he had to look over and the relief that Rin was now back at the palace it had slipped his mind. Funny how this has never happened to him. Anyways the human seemed to be holding his own against the guards. But he didn't know for how long he could hold out against them. After all he was only human and the guards where demons, but then again he did kill ten demons while he was sick. Even though they were minor demons. Making his decision he jumped from the window and landed right between the guards and Naruto just as one of the gaurds was about to strike.

Everyone stopped what they were about to do when they noticed that Sesshomaru was standing right in front of them. Naruto seeing Sesshomaru in front of him relaxed a little bit but still had his gaurd up for just in case those guards attack. After all he was a trained shinobi and that was one of the things he learned from Kakashi. Thinking of his former sensei brought back the memories of the night he was condemned as a criminal and the words spoken to him that night. Since those were Kakashi's last words spoken to him and last time he ever saw Kakashi. Not once had he come in to check on his well being or asked if he was okay. He had put his faith in his friends only for them to throw it back at him (well except for Hinata of course). Thinking about all of this only made him upset to the point that tears started to form around his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. Shaking his head to rid him of those memories he managed to force down those tears that threaten to spill. Unknown to him that they were able to smell his sadness.

Sesshomaru was about to reprimand both his guards for trying to harm his guest and Naruto for leaving the healing quarters. But stopped when he smelled salt in the air, he pin pointed it coming from Naruto. But as quickly as it came it went away. This was very confusing to Sesshomaru, he didn't know why he was upset surely it wasn't because his guards tried to apprehend him. He was trying to think of the reason why Naruto was upset and he couldn't come up with anything that might have upset him today. So he came to the conclusion that it might be something he was thinking about, maybe a memory that was painful or sad. He'll have to talk to him if he wanted to solve the mystery around Naruto. So he focused back to reprimanding them.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Sesshomaru in a monotone voice. He looked towards his guards waiting for an explanation. His guards seeing this started to explain to their lord what had happen.

"Well you see my lord, we were making our rounds when we spotted this _**human**_ wandering around your palace my lord. We tried to apprehend him but he gave us the slip. We searched the grounds for him for at least three hours but couldn't find him. It was only by chance we searched the garden that we came across him. And again we tried to apprehend him but as you can see he's resisting." One of the guards venomously spat the word human as he explained to his lord. Sesshomaru looked at his guards then he looked at Naruto who had a cool composure on the outside but on the inside he was fuming.

'What the hell! Tried to apprehend me! Yeah right more like trying to slice and dice me to pieces! Seriously they already hate me and I haven't even done anything to them!' thought Naruto angrily.

' **I understand how you feel kit I would really like to put those bastards in their place but we can't reveal my presence unless we want to be traced by those "holy" priest and priestess. That are hell bent on trying to "purify" you. If you ask me they're pretty stupid if they think the can harm me or you with those pitiful energy. You would think that they would have learned their lesson by now.'** thought Kurama.

'Yeah no kidding. You would think after we seriously kicked their asses they would have gave up by now. It just goes to show you that even if we're in a different dimension they still harbor ill will towards people they believe to be demons. Not to mention said demons hate humans. Seriously I'm hated in my dimension for being a jinchuriki, now in this dimension I'm hated for being a jinchuriki and human. Great just my luck.'

 **'Not necessarily kit, don't forget about Tai he's a demon and he loves you and see's you as a father figure. Not to mention Rin likes you too. So technically not everyone hates you in this dimension kit. And don't forget about me either."** Kurama pointed out.

'I know I know. Tai and Rin are exceptions to this case. After all I see them as family. As such I will protect them with my life. And anyone who threatens my family will wish they never existed.' Stated a very determined Naruto.

Somewhere in feudal Japan a half demon shuddered from an impending doom. 'Why do I get the feeling I'll wish I never existed?'

 **'I know kit. And I'll be there to help you protect them. Anyways it looks like the little doggy is waiting for your answer Naruto. We'll talk later it seems that he's getting irritated. Later.'** And with that Kurama pushed Naruto out of his mindscape. The first thing Naruto noticed was Sesshomaru starring at him with anger in his eyes. It seemed that he had asked the same thing from him twice and Naruto had failed to respond to his question.

"I'm sorry I kinda of dozed off there for a moment. What were we talking about again." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner. The five palace guards looked at him like he was crazy for making their lord to repeat himself a third time. After all no one lived after they had asked their lord to repeat himself a second time. Yet this human had forced their lord to repeat himself a second time and now he's asking him to repeat himself a third time?! It was official this human had a death wish.

Sesshomaru was annoyed and amused at the same time, but kept his calm demeanor. This human had dismissed his question in favor of dozing off as he put it. "I believe I asked what you are doing. Shouldn't you be at the healing quarters? After all you're supposed to be resting from your illness you had and recovering from being poisoned." Sesshomaru demanded more than questioned Naruto.

"I see. Then my apologies for not listening to you from the beginning. I didn't mean to offend you. And to answer your question, I heal faster than other people. And I don't like to be cooped up in a room all day. So I decided to take a stroll around your palace. Which by the way is a pretty nice place especially the gardens, you have to tell me how you got your garden to look this fantastic! Er...I'm getting off topic here. Anyways like I said I took a stroll around your palace until your guards here decided to slice and dice me into pieces. So I gave them the slip and found this beautiful garden which I was enjoying until these five found me and well I'm guessing you know the rest." Naruto explained. The guards sweat dropped when he went off topic and was excited about the gardens, and went back on topic like he never went off topic. Sesshomaru was amused on how Naruto was formal one second and excited the next and finished explaining like he wasn't excited a moment ago. He also understood what Naruto meant in his explanation.

'This human is really interesting.' Sesshomaru thought.

"In other words you simply don't like to feel caged in and my guards simply attacked you instead of trying to corner you and ask what business you had here. And you like gardening if you getting excited about the way my garden looks like has anything to say about it. Also you would like to do something productive while you are here in order for you not to find yourself bored. I believe that is everything you wanted to say." Said Sesshomaru in a monotone voice. Naruto was really surprised this demon managed to get what he was trying to say. Kurama was also surprised. Naruto simply nodded not trusting his voice to sound normal.

"Very well I'll have the gardener show you how he tends the garden. If you still find yourself bored then the library is open for you to use. I would also like for you to meet me in my studies after dinner to talk. But for now it is time for lunch, you and your son are to join Rin and I for lunch. As for you five I'll let this matter slide, but the next time I won't be so forgiving. And do tell the other guards that Naruto and his son are guest of mine. No one is to harm him or his son. Failure to obey my order will result in death. Is that understood." Commanded Sesshomaru in a cold tone. His guards simply replied with a yes sir. Kurama and Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at the situation.

'He's not giving me a choice in this matter. He just demanded for me to join him for lunch and it looks like he won't take no for an answer. Great why I'm I always stuck with people with an attitude. It's like the whole world is against me or something.' Naruto thought. Naruto just simply nodded showing Sesshomaru he was paying attention to him this time.

Sesshomaru seeing that Naruto was paying attention this time around started walking back heading for the dinning area. He sensed that Naruto wasn't following and stopped walking. Looking over his shoulder he saw Naruto was looking at the plants that were around the pond. Sesshomaru cleared his throat getting Naruto's attention, Naruto seeing that Sesshomaru was waiting on him. He proceeded to walk towards Sesshomaru, once there he apologized and followed Sesshomaru into the dining room.

Once they arrived there Naruto noticed that both Rin and Tai were at the table waiting for them. It didn't take long for them to notice that they arrived. Once the children saw them they immediately smiled and called for them.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama and Naru-san! Are we going to eat lunch together my lord?" Rin asked tilting her head in the process.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Father I see you're doing well today, did you by chance escape the healing bay in order for you to take a stroll?" Tai asked his father. He knows full well on how his father acts whenever they try to make him rest. If anything it's more like his father is more restless than rested. It's pretty funny when he puts it that way.

"I believe we are having lunch together Rin-chan. Otherwise Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't have told me to come. And you nailed it Tai. I did take a stroll around the palace until it became a game of tag." answered Naruto. Rin was excited to hear that both Naruto and Tai are going to have lunch with them. And Tai just looked at him. Wondering how a simple stroll around the palace could lead to a game of tag. But remembering how demons in the palace seem to despise humans. He could take a guess how his stroll ended up as a game of tag. And knowing his father he probably didn't make it easy on them. He probably damaged their pride in the process.

Sesshomaru simply nodded to Rin's question. He also noticed how Naruto and Tai interacted with each other. He noticed how Tai cared about Naruto's well being and he also showed great respect towards his father figure. They indeed act like father and son. Even though Naurto is human he deeply cares for the white tiger demon and he isn't afraid to show it either. Something like that would surely be used against him. Another thing to talk about with Naruto if he is to survive around here.

Lunch went rather nicely to say the least. Naruto and Tai were in a conversation on battle tactics that even Sesshomaru joined in. And to his surprise so did Rin from time to time. Though Rin didn't really understand most of the things they were talking about but that didn't mean she didn't have her own battle tactics to share. Sesshomaru was filled with pride on the inside when Rin answered Naruto's question on tactics when dealing with an opponent stronger than you. Though he will never show it on the outside.

After lunch Sesshomaru ordered one of his servants there to have the gardener meet with Naruto in the Gardens. And to show him how the plants are taken care of. He also had Rin and surprisingly Tai as well to meet their tutor in the study room that is specifically for Rin's educational needs. Sesshomaru then proceeded inside his study room. He saw the many pile of paper works that needed to be read and signed. And many also needed to be formally turned down without the other lords being offended. After all it is marriage proposal for their daughters, he has to at least be polite to them. Until they anger him with their stupidity, especially the human lords. And that is pretty much how Sesshomaru's afternoon went.

Dinner came and went by. It was the same as lunch, all four of them discussing many things that caught Sesshomaru's interest resulting in him joining their conversation. This surprised many of the servants that were present in the dining room. It was well known that their lord Sesshomaru did not engage in a conversation this long. _**Ever**_. Sure he would converse with the other lords but it was only brief and he would always end the conversation with a few words. Thus resulting in the other lords to think that their lord is nothing more than a rude insufferable and should just die pup.

Of course they wouldn't say that to his face if they value their lives.

After they had finished eating Sesshomaru led Naruto towards his study. Once they were seated they stared at each other for a minute until Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Where do you hail from human? You do not look like one of the natives here in this land. Your golden blonde hair and blue eyes are not common here." Sesshomaru calmly demanded. Although Sesshomaru couldn't see his face but he could clearly see the color of his eyes through the eye holes on the mask clearly. Naruto wasn't all that surprise that he knew his eye color. After all demons had far better senses than humans did. Not to mention everyone he's come across knows the color of his eyes.

"I come from a very very distant land. You probably wouldn't find it here. As to my color of hair and eyes, were I come from many people have different color of hair and eyes. Though I do admit even my color is pretty rare back home." answered Naruto. Sesshomaru simply nodded at his answer, after all there will be plenty of time to solve the mystery around Uzumaki Naruto. He's in no rush to solve it. Although he does have another mystery to solve that involves a certain raven haired miko.

"Very well. Now on to other things, I noticed that Tai doesn't know anything about how to use his youki properly. Though he does have some control, though I believe you're teaching him control exercises." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes, I've been teaching how to control his...youki as you put it. And I must admit I do not know in what way you would use youki. But I can at least try to incorporate some of my techniques into his arsenal." said Naruto.

"Techniques? Like the one you used to cover those kunais and the pups with your strange energy?" asked a curious Sesshomaru. Though he still had his face blank from all emotions.

"It's a simple technique that you could do as well. All you have to do is cover your weapon with your youki and it becomes more lethal. Though I believe it depends on the individual. For example, Tai can form a sword made of youki when he uses a kunai as the hilt. Though since he's young he could only maintain it for about 10 minutes." explained Naruto. Sesshomaru filed that bit of information at the back of his mind for later.

"I suppose you can do other things with your strange energy." stated Sesshomaru. Naruto nodded confirming his statement.

"I won't go any further on this topic for there is still other things I wish to discuss with you. Such as your relationship with the young cub." said Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong with my relationship with Tai?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. He could take a guess what he meant with that statement. Naruto isn't really an idiot like everyone back home was led to believe. He just wasn't able to take off the mask at the time. To many people were used to his mask of idiocy that they would have probably felt anger that he had fooled them. And most likely yell at him along the lines of the demon finally showing its true form, thus resulting in them killing him. Although it doesn't matter now since in the end all his hard work was for not.

"As you know there are a lot of demons that despise humans and vice versa. And because of this Tai might be targeted for having you as a father. Basically you'll be putting Tai and yourself at risk if other demons and humans knew of you being a parental figure to Tai. And any enemy that you make whether it be demons or humans, they'll target Tai in order to get to you." stated Sesshomaru.

"I knew you were going to say something like that. Although I do appreciate the warning but I'm afraid it's to late for that. I have already made a few enemies from both sides Sesshomaru. And I have to say that they have already tried that and let's just say they'll think twice before they pull that again." Naruto calmly replied. Sesshomaru only rose one brow to what Naruto said.

"There is also another matter I want to discuss with you." Said Sesshomaru.

"Oh? And what would that be if I may ask?" asked Naruto.

"Do you have any where to return to? If you do not then you may stay here and you can also travel with my pack." said Sesshomaru. Naruto laid down his options. He did have a place to go back to not to mention he also had to find a way back home. If he chose to stay the village he had manage to built for both humans and demons could live in harmony with one another. Though to his surprise there was quite a lot of them mostly demons who have humans as mates. Others were half demons seeking refuge from the rest of the world who want them dead.

Of course Naruto being Naruto decided to built a village at the exact area that Akira left him in. It took two months at least to build houses for them to live in. And oddly enough the land they were inhabiting wasn't claim by any demon or human lord. Though they've been trying to but for some political reasons they couldn't take over the land. Thus resulting in everyone in this new village he built to name him Lord. Even though he had tried to turn it down they wouldn't allow it. So while he and the two children were looking for Sesshomaru, his blood clone was left behind doing all the paperwork and helping with the construction of the palace and the rest of the village.

Sesshomaru seeing that Naruto was debating with himself decided to speak. "If you choose to stay then Rin would be very delighted that you'd stayed and travel with us. Not to mention that Tai would be able to see Rin everyday and vice versa. After all it seems that Rin is very attached to you both."

'Is he trying to make me stay?' thought Naruto.

 **'It seems that way.' stated Kurama.**

'But why? There's no reason for him to go to all this trouble for me. Unless.'

 **'You just figured it out. He probably wants you to stay because of your power. He wants you as an ally rather than an enemy. And he's also giving you a choice to stay. A rather wise choice if you ask me. Though I think he wants you to stay in order to solve the puzzle that is Uzumaki Naruto. After all he's not the first to try to figure you out. Many friends and foes alike have tried to figure you out but you always threw them for a loop. Even Madara tried to figure you out but considering we were at war, he didn't have a chance to.'**

'Tch. Even though it would be better for me...or should I say us to refuse. I must admit that I need an ally in this world if we hope to survive here. Though I doubt those priest and priestesses can do me any harm, it's the demons I'm more concerned about. Specifically that demon that goes by the name of Naraku, he's been a thorn in our side since the beginning of this journey to find Rin's guardian. Not to mention Akira is still out there.'

 **'Indeed. It would be wise of you to take his invitation to stay.'**

'Yeah you're right.'

"Sesshomaru-san I accept your offer to stay. But under some conditions." said Naruto.

Sesshomaru already saw that coming. He knew that if Naruto decided to stay he would have some conditions. "Very well. State your conditions."

"If I'm going to stay then I want to go as I please from the palace. I also want you to help teach Tai how to use and control his youki. And if possible how to use a sword. Next is there any black smith that can forge me a couple of weapons. I'm kinda of running low on weapons. And I know that there's a couple of other things that I'll tell you later since I can't seem to remember. So is this acceptable you Sesshomaru-san." stated Naruto. Sesshomaru simply nodded to his conditions.

"Your requests will be granted. Now it is getting late you should rest. We'll stay in the palace for another week before we set out, just to make sure you've recovered. Then we'll set out." ordered Sesshomaru. With a bow and a thank you Naruto left for his room that was given to him after lunch. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk, now that Naruto was staying he would be able to find out more information about Naruto. Not to mention figure out what type of energy he uses. Since Sesshomaru knows it's not holy powers that priests and priestesses use. It's similar to youki but it is very different, it's more destructive and raw power. And yet it's also calm and gentle.

Now if the demons in the palace wouldn't be stupid enough to cause Naruto harm. And hopefully they wouldn't try to kill Naruto in his sleep. Otherwise there's going to be a few executions taking place this week.

Time skip

A month has already passed by and Sesshomaru's pack has an additional two members. And he is pleased to know that they're not a noisy bunch unlike a miko's certain pack. Sesshomaru couldn't help but think back on how Naruto managed to gain some friends in the palace. Though it's mostly from the servants in the palace. Such as the cooks and the gardener and strangely enough even he is starting to see him as a friend. Through out the whole month Naruto had spend time with him. At first it was annoying but as each day went by Sesshomaru was getting used to Naruto's presence.

It's strange really, it's like Naruto has the ability to draw people in regardless of who they are. And he also knows that the guards at the palace are trying their hardest not to like the human. But he could see that they'll crack sooner or later. Sesshomaru couldn't help but be pleased with the decision he made. Not only is Naruto strong but he is quite smart.

Sesshomaru was surprised to know that Rin knew how to wield small daggers. But concluded that it was better for her to know how to defend herself against a threat. So he allowed Naruto to teach her a few things such as hand to hand combat. He himself gave a few tips to her and she was very thrilled to have him help her. And he himself couldn't help but smirk at Rin's happiness. Not that anyone noticed at least that he knows, though he's pretty sure Naruto had seen his smirk.

So far the day had been quite peaceful as they had stopped to rest. Well more like Sesshomaru stopped in order for the two humans in his pack to rest. Though he knows that Naruto could have kept going. Sesshomaru resting his back against the tree watched as his pack ate. He couldn't help but wonder on how Naruto managed to eat with his mask on. But didn't really question it for he'll figure it out sooner or later.

Everything was going great until that half breed's pack came to the same clearing as them. And with it started a chain reaction with Inuyasha attacking Sesshomaru with his Tetsaiga of course Sesshomaru would dodge each strike elegantly. Like he was dancing to a song only he could dance to. Of course this only made Inuyasha angry and unleashed the wind scar with out thinking and to everyone's horror it was in the direction of where the rest of Sesshomaru's pack was.

Naruto thinking fast went through a series of hand seals quickly and unleashed his own attack rivaling in power of the wind scar.

"Wind style: Great breakthrough!" shouted Naruto. A gust of wind collided against the wind scar. Both attacks canceling each other out. This surprised Inuyasha and his group for someone to rival the power of the wind scar and cancel it out. Sesshomaru on the other hand was torn. On one side he was furious with Inuyasha for attacking his pack. And on the other hand Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at what one of his pack members had done.

Everyone in Inuyasha's group couldn't help but think who was this unknown being. But Sesshomaru had only one thought to this whole thing.

'To be able to match the power of Tetsaiga is truly remarkable. And not only that but to have the power to control wind is something I didn't expect. Naruto is truly an enigma among enigmas.'

 **A/N: That's the end of this chapter. IT took me awhile to finish this. Considering all that is happening at my house. Anyways I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible but no promises. And please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonds Shattering**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

 **Chapter 4: Confrontation with Inuyasha!**

Naruto was mad no he was beyond mad. He was straight out pissed off! And he knew that Sesshomaru was also pissed off if the growl he was letting out was anything to go by. Naruto turned his attention back to the bastard and his companions. He noticed that they held a disbelief look at what he had done to the bastard's attack. He snorted at their disbelieving look he could have easily overpowered his attack if he wanted to but he didn't want to risk harming the little fox child they had with them. After all Kurama was a fox himself not to mention he has a fondness towards foxes. It might be because of Kurama and when he was a child he would play with foxes during the night until the Hokage put a stop to it. During that time he didn't know why the third didn't let him play with the foxes but he wasn't fooled with the excuse the third told him. After all he had always played outside during the night and nothing bad had happened to him as long as he had stayed with the foxes. And seeing as the group had a fox child with them he couldn't bring himself to increase the power of the jutsu.

"Hey you!" Inuyasha shouted towards Naruto. He couldn't believe one of Sesshomaru's lackey stopped his wind scar like it was nothing. More importantly he didn't know whether this person was a demon or human. He couldn't tell with his scent it seems like he was hiding his scent and there's also the fact that his powers was different than most demons or humans. It was just a weird energy that he never encountered. But he was pissed that a nobody was able to cancel out his wind scar.

Naruto just looked at him but didn't say anything to the bastard. With that he turned on his heel and went towards the children to make sure none of them were hurt. He knew that they didn't sustain any injury but it doesn't hurt to double check to make sure. Naruto knew that Inuyasha was mad that he didn't respond to him. And he couldn't give a damn on what the bastard wanted. That bastard attacked them with the intent on harming him and the children whether it was intentional or not it didn't matter. The bastard should have thought before he acted. Once he reached the children he saw no injury what so ever. Seeing as they didn't have a single scratch on them he proceeded to place them on top of Ah Un and lead them to a safe distance. After all it looks like Sesshomaru was going to teach the little bastard a lesson.

Sesshomaru was relieved that his pack was alright and was thankful for Naruto for protecting the children. Seeing Naruto leading the children along with his dragon stead to a safe distance. He focused back to Inuyasha, while said half breed was charging towards Naruto. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red when he saw Inuyasha threatening his pack and in one fluid motion he had kicked Inuyasha away from his pack. The shout of a certain miko calling out towards the half breed barely registered in his mind. He was filled with so much rage to even bother with the rest of the group. And in a cold tone of voice that could have many shivering from fear and a hard cold glare that could have sent any warrior running for the hills he addressed the half breed.

"Inuyasha this Sesshomaru would advise you to not threaten this one's pack again. For if you do then this Sesshomaru would teach you a lesson the hard way. So in other words stay away from them."

Inuyasha and his companions couldn't help but shiver from the cold voice of Sesshomaru. And all of them were wondering what was going on with Sesshomaru. He never showed any type of emotion what so ever. Seeing him now being over protective with his companions is really confusing and were lost for words. Though that didn't last long since Inuyasha gained his courage and decided to end the one minute silence.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru? Afraid I'll wipe the floor with your lackey. But seeing as he needs you to protect him then he can't be that strong. He's probably just a weakling. He wouldn't last one minute with me. So I guess you did the right thing." taunted Inuyasha. If the stranger needed Sesshomaru to help him then he isn't worth his time.

"On the contrary Inuyasha. It is you who wouldn't last a minute with him in battle. And the one who is weak is you. But enough about him, this Sesshomaru believes that you were about to learn why you do not attack this one's pack." stated Sesshomaru in a cold harden tone. And charged towards Inuyasha with his blade drawn, Inuyasha jumped away from him gaining some distance and charged towards Sesshomaru. Inuyasha tried to swipe at Sesshomaru's head only for Sesshomaru to block the attack with his sword. He then quickly countered attacked with a quick kick to the stomach sending Inuyasha a few feet until he hit the ground. Inuyasha didn't have anytime to recover for Sesshomaru was upon him once again.

To the others who are watching this one sided battle it was more like a graceful dance on Sesshomaru's part as for Inuyasha...well not so much. They watched as Sesshomaru beat Inuyasha half to death. All in all Sesshomaru was brutal and plain out cruel as they watched him break Inuyasha's right arm and a few of his ribs. And finally watch how Sesshomaru stabbed Inuyasha through his right shoulder. Kagome couldn't take it anymore she just wanted Sesshomaru to stop this cruelty he seems to be inflicting on Inuyasha. Sure she didn't love Inuyasha anymore but that didn't mean she wanted to see him die. So she took out her bow and arrow and aimed it at Sesshomaru and let it fly but before it could reach Sesshomaru it was intercepted. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through out the clearing. And what they saw was a kunai and arrow on the floor. Everyone stared at the person who threw the kunai.

When Naruto noticed the change in the girl who had raven black hair and blue eyes, he decided to keep a close eye on the girl. He had noticed that she doesn't like violence and if he had to make a guess then she probably doesn't like bloodshed either. Though in his opinion it is pretty naive of her especially how this world is, there is always constant wars with the lords in this world. Each one trying to gain more power than the other which to him is pretty stupid, power struggle was nothing more than an never ending cycle that would continue through time until someone decides to break said cycle. And seeing how things are here he doubts that is going to happen anytime soon.

His thought were interrupted by movement from the girl. He noticed how she took out her bow and prepared to fire an arrow towards Sesshomaru. And the only thing that came to mind at the moment was either she was brave or simply stupid to attack Sesshomaru. Naruto wasn't going to interfere with this...fight? Well he couldn't really call it a fight if its only one person attacking while the other is being beaten to the ground. But since it was outside interference he decided to interfere, with a quick fluid motion he had his kunai out and threw it at the same time the arrow was set loose. And it had knocked the arrow away from Sesshomaru before it reached him. Now he had everyone's attention on him but he couldn't care less about them, though he knew Sesshomaru was probably expecting that from him.

"You shouldn't step into other people's fights. Especially one were you know you can not win. After all Sesshomaru can kill you in less than a minute if he wanted to." Naruto calmly stated. Though to his amusement the girl was quick to anger and he didn't really understand why she got angry with him. He was after all giving her advice. Although maybe he could have worded it a bit differently but why do that when you could just tell the truth. No matter how hurtful the truth can be but none of the less its at least the truth.

"So you think its okay for Sesshomaru to kill Inuyasha?! And in front of children no less! Are you really that cold hearted to let children see this display of violence?!" shouted the girl. She couldn't believe this guy. He didn't care if the children they were traveling with saw this type of bloodshed. Not to mention they were about to see a murder take place. And this guy just didn't seem to care at all he really is cold hearted.

"In other words it's okay for that bastard to kill me and the children that are in this pack and get away with it?" stated Naruto.

"What? No! Of course not...I mean he didn't mean to attack you or the children it was purely an accident." the girl defended. Naruto was pissed again. Not only did this girl state that he didn't care for the children's well being, she's also trying to defend someone who could care less if he killed them. And she was calling it an accident, an accident that could have been avoided if the bastard simply took in his surroundings.

"An accident?! You call something that could have been avoided if the bastard actually used his head an accident?! And not only that but he tried to attack me when my back was turned while I was taking the children to a safe distance! So you tell me whether or not if that there is an accident!"

"Well...no. But-" Kagome started but was immediately interrupted by Naruto.

"You're still defending the bastard when you perfectly know that he is at fault. But I give you points for standing by your friend. Though I can't say the same for him. After all who's to say that he won't turn on you or the rest of the group. If he's capable of harming the children from Sesshomaru's pack then who's to say he won't harm you guys? You should really think about these things." Naruto stated coldly. This seemed to hit home with her and the other two people. Naruto didn't miss the flinch that passed through the group, and he couldn't help but wonder if he might have actually stumble on to something there.

Maybe the bastard was abusing them and they were to shock or confused to do anything about it. Or the bastard was just abusing the raven haired girl and the other people in the group didn't know what to do. But then again it wasn't his business and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that if something isn't done about their situation than something bad is going to happen. And whatever bond they have might not be able to be salvaged after the ordeal.

Kagome and the rest of the group were shocked at his proclamation. And yet they didn't protest, after all Inuyasha has been acting weird. And by weird they mean he's been more violent than usual. Though his anger was more directed at Kagome than the rest of them, but that didn't mean he didn't take it out on them. Though they all had a suspicious feeling that Kikyo was somehow behind this. But then again with no proof there's probably nothing they could do about it.

"I grow bore of this. Let us depart from here, and Inuyasha do remember the next time you dare harm my pack I won't be so merciful." said Sesshomaru. Naruto and the rest of the group quickly followed after Sesshomaru. Leaving behind a battered Inuyasha and his group tending to his injuries. Sesshomaru glanced behind him making sure that each and everyone of his pack was following him. Seeing that they were indeed following him, he set off to look for a different clearing with no half breeds.

Kagome and the rest of the group watched Sesshomaru's pack leave the area. Though there was still one thing that had everyone wondering, who was the person with the kitsune mask? Miroku widen his eyes with realization, he did know who that person was well more specifically he knows the rumors around him.

"Of course, why didn't I realize it sooner!" exclaimed Miroku. The others in the group turned towards him, they were wondering what exactly did he mean by that. Just what exactly should he have realized sooner? Did he mean the person that was with Sesshomaru and the one who cancelled Inuyasha's wind scar? If Miroku knows who that is then why isn't he telling them instead of looking at them with a smile that says he knows something they don't.

"Then out with it monk!" shouted Inuyasha. He wanted to know just who the guy was so the next time he'll be ready for him. And he'll show Sesshomaru that his companion is nothing more than a weakling. He'll show them and everyone else who doubts his strength.

"Now now. You must not be so impatient Inuyasha. I was just about to tell you who that person is. Now I believe everyone remembers the night I told Sesshomaru of a person who wears a kitsune mask and was traveling with a young tiger demon and a little human girl." stated Miroku. Seeing that everyone had a look of realization across their faces. Miroku could tell that they had reached the same conclusion as he did. The person with Sesshomaru was the person with the kitsune mask that was helping out any village that had a demon or bandit problem.

"So he's the one we heard so much about while on our travels. He seems to be strong if he was able to cancel out Inuyasha's wind scar. I wonder what would happen if he actually took someone seriously. I bet it would be a tough battle for anyone who challenges him." said Sango. The other four including Kirara agreed with Sango's statement. Only Inuyasha seemed to disagree with everyone else.

"Tch. I bet I can beat him in a serious fight. Now lets hurry up we wasted enough time here. We have to find the sacred jewel shards and Naraku and sitting around isn't going to help."

"Just wait a moment Inuyasha. Sesshomaru left you pretty bad, if you don't get at least some rest you might make your injuries worse. So why don't we rest here for a couple of hours before we move out. That way you have enough time to heal even if it isn't fully healed." said Kagome. Inuyasha didn't like the fact that Kagome keeps taking the lead of the pack. He is the one who always saves them when the battle gets tough. If this continues then what kikyo said will come true, he would lose the status of alpha to Kagome. He couldn't let that happen, it will seem that he'll have to invite Kikyo into the pack.

"Fine. But after I recovered enough we'll set off in search for Naraku and the jewel shards and if we ever run into the guy with the kitsune mask I'll fight him." said Inuyasha. The other members of the group where starting to get worried for their friend. Sesshomaru made it clear for him that the next time Inuyasha tries to harm his pack in any way there won't be any mercy. And they know that Sesshomaru will keep his word on that regard.

"Inuyasha. I advise you not to go through with that plan of yours. Sesshomaru had made it clear that he'll kill you the next time you attack anyone of his pack members." said Miroku. Miroku tried to make Inuyasha see reason but it fell on deaf ears.

"I made up my mind Miroku. I'm going to fight the guy in the kitsune mask whether he wants to or not." Inuyasha left no room for argument. Inuyasha turned on his heel and leaned against a tree to rest while the rest of the group sat on the grass eating whatever Kagome had brought them from her time. Though while they were eating they couldn't help but wonder what the future holds for them.

Sesshomaru watched as Naruto went over his scrolls reading it very carefully. He seen him go over it more than five times before he started scribbling on a piece of paper that reminded him of the sutras the monks use on demons. Though he could tell that those were different from what the monks use, the ones that Naruto was making were more powerful. The laughter of both Tai and Rin brought his attention to them, he watched as Rin splashed the young tiger demon with water and said demon retaliated. A smirk appeared on his face when the children gotten Jaken wet, a chuckle caught his attention. Glancing to his left he saw Naruto sitting beside him. He decided to wait until Naruto decided to talk, and sure enough Naruto started to talk.

"The children seem to be having fun." stated Naruto.

"Hn." was the only thing Sesshomaru said to that statement. Though he couldn't help but get the feeling that Naruto wanted to tell him something but didn't know how to go about it.

"Sesshomaru can I ask you something?" asked Naruto.

"You already have but you may." Naruto simply nodded to Sesshomaru's answer while kyubi snickered. Naruto simply ignored kyubi's snickering and went straight to the point.

"Why haven't you asked about my past? I know that your curious but you never have asked. Even when I was staying at the palace you didn't ask, or when I helped you with your paperwork. There were many good opportunities for you to ask yet you didn't. You only asked were I came from but nothing else. So I ask why?" questioned Naruto. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on in Sesshomaru's mind right now, there are times were he could guess what he's thinking and other times its just a blank.

Sesshomaru kept quite for a few minutes before answering his companion's question. "I do not need to pry into your personal life. If you wish to tell me your story I will listen until then I'll wait until your ready to share your story. But that is not the only thing in your mind is it Naruto." stated Sesshomaru. Naruto nodded his head in a agreement.

"Indeed. Once I'm ready to tell my story then I'll tell you. And you're right something else is on my mind, the group we encountered who are they? They seemed to know you." said Naruto.

"That group is my wretched half breed and half brother's pack. The one dressed in the red fire rat robes is my half brother Inuyasha, the monk in the group is named Miroku and he's a lecher as the two female of the group calls him. The female demon slayer is known as Sango and her feline companion is named Kirara. The fox child with them is Shippo and the priestess dressed in weird clothing is Kagome. They go around the lands in search of the jewel shards of the shikon jewel." explained Sesshomaru. Naruto listened carefully to everything Sesshomaru had said, he had a feeling that the reason why the jewel became shards had something to do with the priestess and half breed as Sesshomaru says.

"Half breed? Half brother? I'm guessing one of your parents weren't so faithful to the other." said Naruto. Sesshomaru simply Hnned and continued to watch the children play. He was contemplating whether he should tell him of his father's greatest betrayal to his mother or should he say nothing at all. After all it was also the day that he lost respect for his father. This subject is always a sore spot for him, but if he didn't share some of his story then Naruto won't tell his story. So far the only thing he managed to get from observing him is that he's very loyal and a kind hearted individual. But he also seems to be sad, usually during the night when he's sleeping he would sleep talk and say things that Sesshomaru can't seem to make sense of. From what he gathered from the sleep talking blonde is that someone blames him for something he didn't do. Other than that he doesn't know. Sesshomaru decided to tell his story to the masked blonde.

Naruto thinking that Sesshomaru won't answer him decided not to pry any further, but was surprised when sesshomaru started to tell him. He listened to Sesshomaru's story on how his father had an affair with a human woman who brought Inuyasha to the world. How his father went to save her and Inuyasha which resulted in his death. And how his father decided to give him the tensaiga and his brother the tetsaiga. Sesshomaru also stated he hated his brother and would kill him in the near future. He also went to how a few years more like a lot of years later to Naruto, he met with his brother again but this time to claim Tetsaiga and he met the priestess. Sesshomaru explained to him how he lost his left arm, to the deal he made with Naraku and how he went to a demon named Totosai and demanded him to make him a far better sword than his father's. He also told on how he had met Rin and revived her when she was killed by wolves and everything else that leads to the present.

Naruto slowly processed everything he was told, he didn't think that Inuyasha or should he say bastard was related to Sesshomaru. But then again they do look similiar in a way, but yet are completely different. Though he couldn't help but think on how he seems to be caught in another conflict between brothers. He already went through Itachi and Sasuke's brotherly fights, no way did he want to be caught in another one. But he knows that sooner or later he'll get himself or dragged into their conflict. It's just a matter of time.

While Naruto processed the information Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder why he told him so much. He didn't plan on telling him that much, he was only going to give him a brief summary not almost the entire story. But he did leave somethings out of the story. It was just that Naruto has the ability to make someone feel relax around him and just open up to him. Now if only he could get the blonde to open up to him.

Just what is Naruto trying to hide from him? He couldn't help but wonder if he was accused for a crime he did not commit. Sesshomaru could tell that Naruto acts the same way when someone is blamed for a crime he did not commit. The sleep talking and denying the accusations and the sleepless nights. He could tell that Naruto is very troubled with his past, there are times when he senses Naruto's anger, grief, sadness and hopelessness. And yet he could also sense a determination from him not to give up.

"Naruto. You're considered a criminal where you are from aren't you." said Sesshomaru. Naruto quickly tensed when Sesshomaru more like stated than asked his criminal status. He doesn't know whether to tell him or not. It would be useless to try to deny it, he's pretty sure that he sleep talked while sleeping. And the way he's been behaving is also a dead give away. After all he's seen how people act when being accused of a crime. So it was only a matter of time, now the question is to tell him or not. On one hand he's not ready to open up and on the other hand Sesshomaru told him his story so it's only right to tell him his.

 **"You should tell him kit. Better to tell him now than later or he'll find out from an outside source. After all we don't know if Konoha might find a way to this world and they might tell him the wrong information. You don't want to loose your first friend here in this world now would you."** said Kurama.

'I guess you're right. But now is not the time, I'll just answer his statement and when I'm ready I'll tell him.' said Naruto. Kurama just sighed from his best friend and brother's hesitation on the matter. But he also knows that it is a really painful topic for him so he could understand that he needs time to heal. Though he could only hope that it won't be a long healing process.

Sesshomaru watched as Naruto was having an internal debate with himself. He could sense the pain and sadness when he stated his criminal status. Though he wasn't sure he was going to answer him or not. He just needed to be patient on the matter. And soon enough Naruto started talking.

"Sesshomaru...I'm not ready to tell my entire story just yet. But what you stated is true, I'm considered a criminal in my native homeland." said Naruto.

"But?" said Sesshomaru.

"But I'm innocent. I know that is usually what a criminal says but I'm serious. There is no way I would of killed baa-chan. Although we weren't related by blood, I saw her as a grandmother. For now this is all I'll say on the matter my friend." said Naruto. He walked slowly towards his son Tai and said a few parting words and walked off into the forest. Sesshomaru easily heard what he had told Tai and knew that Naruto knew that he'll hear.

'So he was set up. Though the question is why? Why did they want him accused for murder? Unless someone wanted him isolated from his people. Now just what would that person gain from isolating Naruto? There are to many factors to give a solid answer, and then again I don't know if they really wanted to isolate Naruto at all. For all I know they could have wanted him dead.' thought Sesshomaru. Then another thought dawned on Sesshomaru.

'Did he call me his friend? In a short amount of time he already considered me a friend. A human wanting to be friends with a demon. And not just any demon, but a Daiyoukai. He really is an interesting enigma.' thought Sesshomaru. Taking noticed that the sun would be setting in a few hours. He decided to continue their way to find Naraku.

Naruto was walking around the forest in the direction of the secret village he had built. There wasn't any particular reason to go but he's been gone for a couple of months. So he needed to see if the village was holding up well. Though he did leave a blood clone there to manage things while he was away, but as the leader of the village there were things he needed to do in person. After all it won't be long until human and demon lords start to hear of a village being ruled by a lord in the very lands they themselves had wanted to claim. And it will only be a matter of time until they will want to either form an alliance with his village or try to conquer it from him. He'll have no problem defeating the human lords or low level demons. But a Daiyoukai is a different story, he just doesn't know how strong the other Daiyoukais are. And if they're strong as Sesshomaru then he'll have some trouble but for the sake of the citizens living in the village that are in his care, he'll go to hell and back to protect them. After all he promised them he'll look out for them. And Naruto Uzumaki does not go back on his word.

But even so the trip back to the village would take about a week tops if he was a regular person. But considering he learned the Hiraishin before his imprisonment, he can be there in a flash thanks to the marker he left in the temporary house he was living in. Though by now he's going to be probably living in the palace that both the humans and demons had built for him. But he couldn't be sure after all it's only been three months since they started building it, though they would be most likely finished building it by now if they kept working non stop. After all the last time he was there it was half done.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a demon he stumbled upon on his way to the village. Though there was something different about the demon, and if he had to take a guess then the demon would be like the rest of those demons he has come across with a weird shard. And each time he has taken them down and stored those shards away in a scroll. Though every time he would pick up the shard it would change it's color from pink to blue. Now that he thought about it these shards that he had collected from these demons might be those shikon jewel shards.

Whatever other thoughts Naruto had in mind were quickly put on hold when the demon charged him. Naruto easily side stepped the attack. Naruto quickly formed a rasengan and drove it into the side of the demon. The demon shrieked in pain as it was turned into ash leaving a pink shard in the remains of the demon. Naruto carefully picked up the shard from the remains and once again the shards turned blue. After that he took out a scroll that contained the other shards and unrolled it. Placing the shard on top of the scroll he sealed the shard into the scroll and quickly stored it away.

'That makes twenty-nine shards in total. Though I can't help but wonder if keeping them will be more trouble then its worth.' thought Naruto.

 **'Knowing your luck you'll probably be dragged into saving this world. While defeating an enemy that wants to take over this world and destroy the way of life of both human and demon alike'** said Kurama.

'Please don't say that Kurama. I already had enough of saving one world and look what happened. I got screwed over in the end just like you, Obito and Madara warned me about. But I refused to heed your guys' warning foolishly believing they would trust me enough not to think I'll turn traitor.' said Naruto.

 **'Remember Naruto, Hinata still believes in you. All we have to do is find some evidence that shows that you're innocent. And all charges should be dropped, but the trust between you and the village itself will never be the same. Even the bonds you had with them won't be the same.'** stated Kurama.

'I know.' Naruto said sadly. With his conversation with Kurama over, Naruto continued to his destination.

Inuyasha and the group were following Kagome's directions on were she felt a jewel shard. But within the span of three minutes Kagome couldn't sense the jewel shard anymore. She closed her eyes in order to concentrate more on the jewel shard. Though no matter how much she tried to sense the jewel shard she just simply couldn't sense it. Kagome had a worried look on her face when she couldn't sense the jewel shard. The rest of her friends didn't like the worried look on her face.

"Lady Kagome is something the matter." asked Miroku.

"I can't sense the jewel shard anymore. I don't know why I can't sense it." said Kagome.

"Maybe Naraku took the shard?" said Shippo. It was the most likely thought that everyone had but if it was Naraku then wouldn't they have been able to sense his demonic aura? And if it was Kagura then Inuyasha would have been able to smell her scent a mile away. So that only left another thought, someone else must have taken the shard and is able to hide the shard's aura from Kagome. Now that really worried the group, not only do they have to deal with Naraku and stray demons getting the jewel shards, now they have to deal with someone else gathering the jewel shards.

"No it wasn't Naraku or Kagura. If it was either of them then we would have known. Which leaves only one option. Someone else took the shard and is able to hide the jewels presence from Kagome. Not only that but it seems he or she is capable of hiding his or her tracks very well." said Miroku.

"Do you think it might be a new enemy? Possibly someone as powerful as Naraku?" asked Sango.

"Tch. If he's after the jewel shards all I have to do is kill the guy and be done with it. Then we'll deal with Naraku. No one is getting the jewel shards except for us. Now let's go we're wasting daylight." ordered Inuyasha. The group simply shook their heads at Inuyasha's attitude towards this new problem and followed him.

Four days had passed by since Naruto left Sesshomaru's pack to travel back to the village he's been made in charge of. He was sitting under a nice shaded tree next to a small stream when he sensed Inuyasha's group not far. Though by their spiritual signature they weren't headed in his direction thankfully. He could at least enjoy his lunch peacefully without being disturbed. Once he took the fish out of the fire and was about to take a bite. He sensed the group moving towards his direction. Though he couldn't help but wonder why they had changed course so suddenly.

But one thing was for sure he wasn't about to leave the area. He sat there until the group came into the area as well. Though it seemed none were aware of his presence at the moment. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would take them to notice that he was in the area. So he sat there eating his lunch until ten minutes passed and they still had not notice his presence. Naruto watched as they went about making camp to fishing for their lunch to grilling the fish. All through the time span of an hour. Yet they seemed oblivious of his presence that he couldn't help but sweatdrop at this. Not only couldn't they sense him, they couldn't sense the weird looking bug that had been following them.

Though he knew that the little bug was a demonic bug. Probably a way for someone to spy on the group like how Shino used his for tracking. All in all he knew someone was tracking them and probably watching, who knows. Though he could tell that the bug had also been watching him since the group was making camp. It was probably wondering what he was doing there and why the group hadn't taken notice of his presence. His thoughts were interrupted by the shout of the small fox child.

"Hey that was mine Inuyasha! Give it back! Give me back my fish!" yelled Shippo. Inuyasha simply huffed and ate the fish.

"No! My lunch!" wept Shippo.

"Inuyasha. Was that really necessary?" said Miroku.

"I'm the alpha of the group Miroku. I can do whatever I want and there's nothing you or the rest of you could do about it." said Inuyasha with a growl.

"If you're the alpha then you should be taking care of the pack not abuse us! And besides Kagome is more of the leader of the group than you!" yelled Sango. It was the last statement that struck a cord with Inuyasha. He turned towards the group and gave them a dark look that seemed to scare the rest of the group.

"Now lets get something straight! Kagome is not the leader of this group it's me! It isn't her who is fighting and protecting you lot! It's me! She hardly fights in battles and is always in the sidelines cowering! That is why Kagome is not the alpha of this group!" Inuyasha all but yelled at them. The group was shocked at Inuyasha's outburst, is this what Inuyasha thought of Kagome? Someone who is pathetic and only a burden to the group?

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha's outburst. There is much more to being a leader than ordering them around. It's true that a leader's word is law but that didn't mean that he could abuse them. A leader was someone who made sure that their followers were well taken care of. Not to mention said leader must make hard decisions that will not only benefit them but also keep them safe. He really wanted to intervene but Kurama insisted not to involve himself yet. After all this was a pack problem and he wasn't part of their pack. But if this escalates then he'll intervene. But until then he'll just simply watch them for now.

Kagome was shocked like the rest of them. She never thought in a million years that Inuyasha would say something like that. But she quickly put her head down in shame. As much as she was hurting right now, she knew he was right. She always needed someone to protect her in every battle. She wasn't a demon slayer like Sango who could hold her own, and she wasn't nearly as skilled as Miroku when it comes to exercising demons.

"It's true that I always need someone to protect me while we're in battle. But what you just said about being leader you could do whatever you want. Well I'm telling you that you're wrong! A leader looks out for their followers. A leader also makes the hardest decision that will benefit the pack not to mention keeping them safe!" yelled Kagome. The rest of the group nodded their agreement to Kagome's statement. Naruto and Kurama couldn't help but smirk at Kagome's bold statement. Inuyasha on the other hand was furious, one of his pack members was challenging him. And it was the weakest one of the entire pack! No he couldn't have this, he must maintain order in his pack.

"You ungrateful wench!" yelled Inuyasha as he went to strike Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the impact as her friends yelled for Inuyasha to stop. But the impact never came, the surprised gasp of her friends led her to open her eyes. And what she saw shocked her, because standing right in front of her holding onto Inuyasha's wrist was Sesshomaru's companion. He was letting out killer intent that it was suffocating them.

"You should be more respectful to your fellow comrades. After all a good leader must also listen to the words of their comrades. That is what also makes a great leader." said Naruto as he kicked Inuyasha in the stomach. Sending him crashing into a tree with so much force it knocked him out. The rest of the group was stunned, he defeated Inuyasha in one move. Naruto saw their expressions he knew what they were thinking, he defeated Inuyasha easily without difficulties. But in reality he just didn't want to deal with the ingrate, he had better things to do then waste his time fighting him.

"Thank you for your help. But did you really have to go that far?" said Kagome. Naruto mentally sighed at Kagome.

"Would you have rather have us fight a long tiring battle that would hold no significant purpose?" said Naruto. Seeing her shake her head in the negative he continued. "I didn't think so, it was the only way for me to leave here peacefully. But I'm sure he'll just try to track me down just to get even with me. Which is problematic for me, I don't like to be disturbed for silly things. I have better things to do with my time then fighting an ingrate. But then again it could be entertaining when I get bored. So maybe I'll fight him when I'm bored. After all toying with him will be fun."

Everyone else couldn't help but sweat drop at his answer. It was like a child trying to decide whether or not to do something. But since they couldn't see his face, they couldn't tell if he was serious on toying with Inuyasha for the fun of it. Then again he sounded serious. Only time will tell if they'll see him again.

"You know you guys should figure out what to do about the situation you guys were in. Because something tells me this won't be the last time he'll do this. Though I can't help but wonder why you will follow him around?" said Naruto.

"He wasn't always like this. He used to be more of a friend than a jerk as lady Kagome would put it. Though that changed a few weeks back after he met with an old acquaintance of his. After he returned he changed into the person you see now." said Miroku. Naruto could see their sad expressions on their faces. They must have been great friends for them to show that expression. Now if what they said was true then that would mean the one responsible for his change will be the person Inuyasha met with. Which would mean the person must have done something that made Inuyasha's personality turn for the worse. He'll have to be careful when investigating this or else he could fall for the same thing Inuyasha did.

"I'll look into it though I'll need the name of the person if I want to investigate. So if you would be kind enough to give me the name and description of the person. I'll very much appreciate it." said Naruto. The group was shocked, this person was going out of his way to help them. Though the question still remained. Why would he go out of his way to help them?

"Why would you go out of your way to help us? What do you gain from this?" asked Sango. She was suspicious of his intentions, after all no one does anything without something in return. So what is it he'll want in return?

"Relax the only thing I want from you is information on things you find or encounter. Nothing more nothing less. And the other reason is I'm bored. This will only keep me busy for the time being." said Naruto. Information? That was it? That was all he wanted from them, to be his informant. They could do that after all its just information. Though they couldn't help but sweat drop on his second reason.

"Fine we accept. The person name is Kikyo. She's a priestess that was brought back from the dead. She also looks a little bit like Kagome but you can tell the difference between them. But be careful she's very powerful." said Sango. Naruto filed the information about her being brought back from the dead at the back of his mind.

"Very well. I'll see what I can do. Till the next time we meet." said Naruto as he turned on his heel before leaving the area. 'This got a little bit interesting. I wonder if this Kikyo person was brought back by something similar like the edo tensei. Well one way to find out I suppose.' thought Naruto as he was jumping from tree to was about ten minutes later that Inuyasha woke up. He looked around frantically for the person responsible for knocking him out. Though what he saw was the rest of the group eating again.

"Where's the bastard?" demanded Inuyasha. The rest of the group couldn't help but sigh at Inuyasha's demand for the person.

"He left over ten minutes ago Inuyasha. He needed to do something important." said Miroku. The rest of the group simply nodded before returning to their meal. Inuyasha swore and cursed before promising that the next time he'll beat the bastard.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh at the predicament he's in. It was two days ago that he last saw the group and now they meet up again. And surely enough Inuyasha started fighting him, the fight wasn't really much. They would trade blows every once in a while until Inuyasha wanted to finish this by drawing his sword. He responded by using two kunai to block his sword strikes. Of course he had them coated with wind chakra, he wasn't stupid enough not to preserve what little kunai he had left.

He parried another sword strike from above, which left Inuyasha open. Naruto took that opportunity to land a kick to the stomach that sent Inuyasha skidding on the floor from him. They both looked at each other for a minute until Naruto made his move and punched Inuyasha in the face, only for Inuyasha to block. Naruto quickly countered to a kick to the face, just before Inuyasha could swing his sword. Naruto back flipped in order to put some distance between the two.

'I think that is enough playing around with him. What do you think Kurama?'

 **'I think you should finish this foolishness already and get back to the village. You've been away for far to long. You probably have many things to do in the village. So hurry up!'**

Naruto couldn't help but mentally sigh at Kurama's answer. Though he knew that Kurama was right, there were a lot of things for him to do at the village. Not to mention open up a trade route for the village. Which would probably take a while due to the human lords and maybe the demon lords. He was really rethinking on why he wanted to be Hokage. Putting his thoughts at the back of his mind, Naruto focused back to the fight.

"What's the matter bastard. I thought you would be a lot stronger than this. I guess Sesshomaru was wrong about you. You're nothing more then a weakling." said Inuyasha as he rushed in intent on finishing this.

"That should be my line. Though I do believe it is time to end this." said Naruto as he disappeared and appeared behind Inuyasha. Effectively hitting him in the back of the neck, knocking him out. He watched impassively as Inuyasha fell and hit the ground. With that done he turned on heel not even sparing a glance to the group and left. This was his second confrontation with Inuyasha, and he is simply not impress. Seriously, is he going to keep having confrontations with the ingrate while he's in this world?!

'Well at least I won't be bored. Though I can't help but wonder what is going on back home? Are they still trying to find me and have me executed? Or do they believe that Akira and I are accomplices with a hidden agenda? They probably think I'm the second Madara but without the sharingan.' thought Naruto.

 **'Speaking of Akira. Where do you suppose he's hiding? I mean he did say you'll meet again. Though I have no idea what he wants from you. But my guess is he has a hidden agenda Naruto. So you have to be careful when dealing with him. After all he could be watching us right now.'** said Kurama. Though Naruto couldn't help but agree with him. Akira is a dangerous being, he could have been watching him from the very beginning since he's been here. Though he couldn't help the nagging feeling he was getting, Akira was up to something and that something will break his bonds slowly until those very bonds shattered. Naruto for the first time in his life was afraid. Afraid of what lay a head of the path he's been forced to walk in.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot of things going on the past month. Such as my mother passing away on February of this year. It was so sudden but it really didn't surprise me. I had a feeling she wasn't going to last long, though that didn't mean I didn't care about her. So I had to postpone writing for awhile until family matters were resolved. Not to mention I've been working on a few new stories, such as a Naruto and Shaman King crossover. Though I won't be posting it up until I finish this story. Anyways thanks for reading and please remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonds Shattering**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

 **Chapter 5: The Headaches of founding a village**

Naruto sat in his study of his new home in the village looking over documents that seemed to multiply no matter how many documents he read, signed and approved. If this was really what a Hokage must do, then he really was rethinking his dream. No wonder the old man hoped for distractions during his reign as Hokage now that he's in a similar position. He couldn't blame the old man for trying to get out of paperwork, it's the bane of everyone's existence. Letting out a sigh he continued finishing the last of the paperwork. Once done he noticed that it was late afternoon, getting up from his chair Naruto headed out of his study only to see that there were guards stationed at his door. Naruto let out a tired sigh, he had told them that he didn't need any guards to guard him but they wouldn't hear any of it. They wanted to guard their leader no matter what he said. And now he has both demon and human guards stationed around his home, guarding his new home from any threats. Though the only threat he could think of is Akira. But he doesn't know when will Akira strike, and if he does strike Naruto doesn't want to endanger the lives of these people both demon and human alike.

He let out another sigh, he only returned to the village a day ago, and there were so many things he needed done. At least the blood clone he left had managed to change the minds of the construction crew to build a traditional Japanese house. Though that lead them to build it as a home worthy of a demon lord, when he received his clone's memories as he absorbed his clone, he really wanted to bang his head against a tree or wall. Luckily, he refrained from doing it thanks to Kurama threatening him if he should ever display such behavior in front of his people, he'll give him headaches for the rest of the month. In the end, he gave into Kurama's demands and started acting like the leader the village needed. He already set up meetings with human lords and they had agreed to hear him out on trade negotiations, luckily for him this land holds great abundance of healing herbs and other things that this land has to offer. Though he has noticed that the food and water here is more delicious than the other lands he's visited. He also noticed that the water held some healing properties, this proved true when a child fell ill and the healers didn't know the cause of the illness. When the child drank the water his illness was cured, the healers had proclaimed it a miracle. They also started to notice that the people who drank the water were cured from any illness they had and were healthy from then on. They had not fallen ill again, and the water in the hot springs always left the people relaxed and energized.

The people had all came to the same conclusion that he was the one responsible for the water containing healing properties, and the plants to prosper in these lands. At first, he was skeptical. Though he found it to be true when he sensed his chakra and Kurama's within the soil and water, and the only time he had used his chakra and Kurama's were inside the cave system. And it only took him a minute to realize that the water inside the cave he found when he was with Rin and later Tai, ran towards the village's lake. Where the villagers use the lake to water their crops and plants. Thus, resulting his chakra and Kurama's within the water and the ground, at least his people won't fall ill so easily. Not to mention the herbs that are used to heal are now more effective than any other herb. It will be only a matter of time until word spread of a village with healing water. And he knew that many lords both demon and human will want to trade with his village. Now that will help the village economy even though the village didn't need it. Especially since they had found out about the precious gems inside a mountain side, thus they have miners working in the mines. And so far, they have collected a good amount of precious stones there. Though he'll stop the mining of the precious stones to preserve the gems, it will be a precaution for when they need money again.

The only thing he would have to worry about is the Lords trying to get their hands on his lands. He'll have to make sure the barriers he had around the village still holds strong before he leaves again. There's also arrange marriages he'll have to avoid at all cost, after all he has Hinata waiting for him back home. And there's no way in hell he will be married to a girl he's never met before. Especially if it's through a political marriage. Those never end well as he has seen before, although there are exceptions to this case. But the fact is that he loves Hinata, so getting into a relationship here is not an option. After all he doesn't want to hurt Hinata in any way possible. Thinking of Hinata only brought up memories that he had pushed to the back of his mind.

Kurama seeing that Naruto was on the topic he wanted to discuss with him since his arrival to this world, took the opportunity. **'You know you need to start talking about it. You can either talk about it with me or you can talk to Sesshomaru about it. After all he can help you and has the right to know. Plus, you'll feel better once you get everything out. You won't be so stressed out, not to mention you'll be able to think more clearly.'**

'And exactly where are you going with this Kurama? Are you saying that I'm not thinking clearly due to what happened to me back in Konoha?'

 **'That is exactly what I'm saying. You're not acting like the Naruto I know. The Naruto I know wouldn't start contradicting himself.'**

'I'm not contradicting myself Kurama.'

 **'Damn it Naruto! You think I don't see how torn up you are! You're debating over if you should give up or not! This isn't like you! I know for a fact that you haven't touched the subject of Tsunade condemning you as a criminal.'**

'What is there to think about! Baa-chan gave the order that's it! There is nothing more to talk about! What's done is done.' said Naruto as he walked towards his room to rest. None of the guards escorting him knew of his inner debate with Kurama.

Kurama couldn't help but be disappointed with Naruto at that moment. He keeps on avoiding the subject of his suppose crime and refuses to speak about it. He's bottling it all up and if this keeps up he'll completely lose himself. Not to mention his mind is starting to cloud with hatred. Though its only by a little bit, but if this goes on that small hatred will spread and devour him completely. And once that happens, Naruto might end up like Madara. And that is something that he cannot allow to happen to Naruto. He needs to find a way to help him before it's too late. Though what could he possibly do to help Naruto? But for now, he'll give Naruto some time before he interferes with Naruto's self-destruction plan. With that Kurama went to sleep, hoping that Naruto will see reason soon.

Naruto was laying on the bed thinking over what Kurama had told him. It was true that he has been contradicting himself. He's even starting to think of giving up this whole clearing his name. And everything that has happened to him while in Konoha's T & I department. The non- stop torturing for information that they wanted and for the hell of it. He didn't have time to think about the situation when he was in pain the entire time. And when he arrived here he just pushed it at the back of his mind. Not even bothering to think why baa-chan condemned him a criminal after he had finished talking with her. It was just too painful for him. And then there is the fact that his own friends believe him to be guilty. Even the entire village believed it, and after all he's done for them.

'I can't believe them! Do they really trust me so little that they believe I would turn on them that quickly!? Damn it! Damn it! I hate it! I hate feeling this way. Hate it! Hate it! HATE IT!' ranted Naruto in his mind before calming his mind.

'Kurama was right. It really is tearing me apart from the inside. I don't know how much more I could take. Maybe I really should talk to him or Sesshomaru. Though with Sesshomaru he could see it in a different point of view. But am I ready to talk about my problems?' thought Naruto.

'Damn it! I don't know what to do anymore!' Naruto let out a frustrating sigh and decided to bury the matter in the deepest part of his mind. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him, though what he didn't know was that Kurama had woken up from his inner rantings and was watching the darkness within his soul spread little by little.

 **'Naruto. I really do hope you don't go down the wrong path.'** thought Kurama as he worried for his jinchuriki's well-being.

Kagome and the rest of her friends were not in a good mood. Ever since Inuyasha had been defeated by Sesshomaru's companion, he's been in a foul mood. Not to mention he had decided to let Kikyo in the pack. He didn't even discuss it with the rest of the group, he just announced it and left it at that. He didn't even let them debate over the matter. No matter what they had to say, Inuyasha wouldn't hear any of it. He even threatens them if they continued with their arguments.

So here they are trying to find any leads on Kikyo. But with no luck, they haven't been able to find any trace of her anywhere. They had asked different travelers as well as villagers if they had seen any person with the same description as Kikyo. And none have seen or heard of Kikyo, this had Inuyasha upset. Though that also made him easily provoked. The rest of the group came to an agreement of letting Inuyasha be. Unless they wanted to be on the receiving end of his anger.

After hours of walking Inuyasha had finally let them rest. Though the only reason for stopping was because he was getting hungry. The group moved about the camp, Kagome had retrieved five ramen cups from her bag. Just as the pot of water was ready once she was done pouring the hot water in the ramen cup. She took out a treat for Kirara to eat, which the demon cat happily accepted. Once the ramen was ready they began to eat. It was a quiet night while they ate, none of them wanted to start a conversation. At least not when Inuyasha was near. They had many things to discuss. They could only hope that the masked guy could help their friend from whatever Kikyo did to him.

Though their peaceful yet uncomfortable silence was interrupted by Inuyasha's growling. The group looked up and saw Inuyasha staring straight ahead. Following Inuyasha's line of sight, they saw Sesshomaru's pack walking towards the clearing. And by the looks of it they could only assume that he was looking for a good spot to rest. And seeing how this clearing was the only one around in this area, it was only logical he would come here. Though they couldn't help but wonder where the masked man was. They didn't see him when Sesshomaru entered the clearing. So where could he be?

Inuyasha growled when he saw his brother and he knew that the masked bastard wasn't far behind. But when Sesshomaru's pack came into the clearing he was surprised to find that the masked bastard wasn't with them. This really pissed off Inuyasha, he was really looking forward to demolishing the masked bastard. But unfortunately, the bastard wasn't with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?! And where the heck is your damn lackey!? I have some unfinished business with him!" said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru rose a brow to Inuyasha's demands. He could tell that Inuyasha was acting different from the other times he had clashed with him. Though his guess would be either that the Inuyasha in front of him was an imposter or that the half breed was under someone else's control. Either one is a probablity. Though he could care less, if Inuyasha was foolish enough to fall victim to some sort of trap then that was his own problem. But right now, that wasn't important, what was important was the fact that he was asking for Naruto's whereabouts.

"Why should this Sesshomaru tell you the whereabouts of this one's companion? This Sesshomaru does not keep track of his every move. He's free to come and go as he pleases. Though, why are you asking?" stated Sesshomaru. He had a feeling that Naruto and Inuyasha clashed a few days ago, but he wasn't sure if he was correct to make such an assumption.

"Tch. Your dang lackey decided to attack me a few days ago, not to mention he had attacked me twice already! So, I wanted a little pay back is all!" said Inuyasha.

"In other words, he beat you not once but twice and now you're bitter towards him. And seeing your outburst right now shows this one that he must have humiliated you in front of your group and defeated you easily." stated Sesshomaru. Though he does not mind that Naruto beat him in a fight or that he humiliated Inuyasha in front of his group. What he does mind is if Naruto ended up killing the half breed, after all the only one that can end the life of the miserable whelp is him. Now the question that remains is when is Naruto coming back? He won't admit it out loud but he's used to Naruto's presence. And dare he say that he sees Naruto as a friend? After all, why else would he share his personal life stories with him? So, he clearly sees Naruto as a friend just as Naruto sees him as a friend as well.

Inuyasha for his part was pissed off that Sesshomaru pointed out his defeats. Though he really was hoping to get pay back, but it looks like fate had other plans. And now Sesshomaru knows that his lackey beat him twice. Which doesn't sit well with him at all, it just seems to piss him off more that he had to basically admit that he lost to someone he didn't even know. Maybe he should have asked for his name, after all he was certain that the person is male. If by the way the person acts and fights is anything to indicate.

"Whatever. Forget about it. I'll deal with him once we cross paths again. But don't be too upset when you find your lackey six feet under. Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha. Though he didn't miss the glare that Sesshomaru sent his way but he didn't care. He had noticed that the sun had set a few hours ago, and Sesshomaru wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. Though why the bastard decided to stick around he'll never know. Unless Sesshomaru had an ulterior motive for sticking around his pack. Inuyasha train of thought was interrupted by a soul collector flying by signifying that Kikyo is nearby. Without a second thought, he followed the soul collector towards Kikyo.

Sesshomaru watched as the whelp followed the soul collector. Meaning that the walking corpse of a miko was nearby. He never did understand how Inuyasha could pick the dead over the living. He would prefer the living miko known as Kagome than the dead one. Kagome had a very appealing scent not to mention her kindness towards anyone whether they be demon or human. But then again, it's always that kindness that she gets herself into trouble. But even with her faults she would make a good mate. Sesshomaru shook his head of those thoughts as soon as he thought of them. What was he thinking! Why is he thinking of the miko!? Appealing scent? A good mate. He needed to stop those thoughts before he considers the miko a candidate for mating. Though with mating season coming around and high pressure coming from his mother and the council to find a mate. He's been stressed out.

How is he supposed to find a good mate when there are no good candidates'? No demoness is strong enough to be his equal. And he is not going to mate any of the councilmen spoiled brats of a daughters. They are even far weaker than the miko now that he thought about it the miko was the only one stronger than the rest of his candidates. He dropped that thought immediately. If only Naruto were here to help him figure out a way to not be forcibly mated to one of the councilmen's daughters. Maybe he could also come up with a way for his mother not to visit him back at the palace. Probably for a century or two. The longer the better it is for him, that way he doesn't have to hear her voice. Sesshomaru then came to a realization in that moment. It was official Naruto Uzumaki was rubbing off on him. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. Though he was sure that Rin and Tai had noticed his change of behavior even if it is only by a little.

As he got comfortable against the tree, he watched as Rin ran towards the miko, happy to see her once again. With Tai following closely by Rin's side cautious of the new group, he could tell the little cub was very protective of Rin. Something he didn't mind since Rin will always have a protector with her when both he and Naruto are not around. Though he seemed to be content that Rin was happy and enjoying the miko's company. Though Tai didn't like the fact that the miko tried to hug him which resulted in him side stepping the hug. Which resulted in the miko to fall face first to the ground and having an angry fox kit yelling at the cub. That is until Rin stopped the argument of the two-young youkai. Needless to say, it was amusing to watch their little antics. Too bad Naruto wasn't here to see his son acting like the little cub he is.

Inuyasha was having a relaxing time with Kikyo sitting together watching the stars in silence. Though he couldn't help but feel this nagging sensation that kept crawling in his mind every time he was close to Kikyo. It was like a part of him was missing...no more like a feeling or an emotion for someone. As quickly as it came it was gone. And only the satisfaction of being with the one he loves remained. Though what he didn't noticed was Kikyo's frown that graced her face.

'It seems that Inuyasha still cares for Kagome. I cannot have that if he is to be mine.' thought Kikyo as she relaxed into Inuyasha's embrace and watched the starry night together. They didn't speak just sitting there in silence not wanting to disrupt the peaceful night. Each one in their own thoughts. One thinking of a way to make sure the spell remained intact till it was no longer necessary. The other thinking of Kikyo. And they remained like this till morning.

Meanwhile in an unknown location Akira was watching Naruto's progress in this new world. Well new to Naruto that is. He had watched as Naruto took in two children and later a group of both demons and humans alike. Even the half breeds that had nowhere else to go he took in. To the construction of the village for the odd group. Though he couldn't help but chuckle at how similar the village is to those in the elemental nations. Considering how this village seemed more advance than the other villages in this world. Especially how the architecture is different not to mention the indoor plumbing. He guessed it was expected, after all Naruto has helped rebuild his village more than once already. So, the jinchuriki was bound to learn a few things in building a village.

Now he watched as Naruto had went to bed after his inner debates. He could tell that he was slowly descending into the darkness. Though the only question remained, will he break before he descends into the dark? So many possibilities and different out comes. Though the only outcome Akira will tolerate is his own. He will not let anything get in his way of his plans, no demon lord or that retched half breed Naraku will get in his way. Not even the bonds that Naruto has with his friends in his world.

"Speaking of bonds, I believe it is about time I start destroying those bonds for good. After all I can't have Naruto be distracted by them. And once that is done he won't have a reason to return. Now how to go about it? I believe the only ones who find this whole situation odd is that Hyuga girl and heiress to the Hyuga clan. What was her name again...oh yes Hinata, she will be one of the most difficult bonds to break. And then there's the Nara boy. Though with the little evidence they have, he still can't see Naruto as a criminal." Akira said to no one. He took a few minutes to think of a plan that would suit the situation. And it didn't take that long for him to come up with a plan.

'I believe the leaf shinobi are still trying to find evidence that will condemn Naruto. So why not help them in their search? After all it will be better if Naruto didn't have a reason to return home. This way my plans will go smoothly without any interference from the shinobi. And by the time they figure out that Naruto is innocent it'll be too late. Naruto wouldn't want anything to do with any of them.' thought Akira. It was only a matter of time before he sets his plan into motion. But for now, he'll watch over little Naruto to make sure nothing happens to him. Well anything that will force him to step in to save him that is. He'll just watch as he brings change to this world like he had in his world.

Morning had come way to quickly for Naruto, but he had to get up to start on the paper work that surely was waiting for him in his study once he finishes eating breakfast. He swears that his secretary takes great pleasure in seeing him suffer. Though for today he'll have a couple clones working on the paper work. He needs to see if the seals his blood clone had put up was still working and holding. Maybe he'll add extra security just to be safe in case he wasn't here to help defend them from anyone who is foolish enough to invade them.

 **'You're starting to think more like a kage now that you have a village to protect.'** stated Kurama.

'I know. It's strange that I'm able to be myself without worrying about what others might think of me. I guess I got too comfortable with the mask I wore so much that I feel uncomfortable being myself. Weird, isn't it?'

 **'Not at all. It's just been a long time since you could find a little bit of freedom from all the hate and burdens you have. The last time you acted like yourself was when you would play with the foxes in the forest. You were nothing more than a little kit that time. Though unfortunately it was cut short by the third Hokage, he was afraid that I might have been influencing you in some way.'** said Kurama. Though the way he said it made Naruto curious. The fox sounded sad in some way, like he was remembering the incident like it was yesterday. Though how can that be? The fox was asleep during his time as a child, so he couldn't have been awake during that time. Or at least that was what he'd been told after the whole Mizuki incident. And he didn't meet the fox until he was falling to his death courtesy of Jiraiya. So, what does Kurama know that he didn't know? He'll have to think on it some more later. Right now, he has things to do before he left his village once again.

Once he had changed clothing which was provided to him by the seamstress of his Japanese style palace. He headed down to the dining room to eat his breakfast that was made by his own personal chefs. But not before he tidies up his room, he still didn't like the fact that the palace staff didn't let him do his own chores. Though the only things they let him do is the damn paperwork from hell. And anything that involves politics and the village itself. Funny how they let him deal with the headaches and not the chores.

As he reached the dining room or more like hall to him, he took his seat and not a moment later his kitchen staff served him breakfast. It didn't take him that long to finish the food, leaving the staff to pick up the dishes. Naruto headed straight for his study after his breakfast and the next second he had two clones working on his paperwork. While he headed straight for the barrier, once he had arrived he inspected the barrier. Nothing seemed out of place and the barrier held strong.

'Though it couldn't hurt to upgrade the barrier a bit.' Thought Naruto. And with that he added a few adjustments to the barrier without disrupting the barrier. A trick he picked up from one of the advance scrolls that his mother had left for him. Though luckily Kurama knew where she had hidden it. Retrieving it on the other hand was a bit difficult, with all the traps she had set up. But in the end, it was all worth it. He had learned more about seals with those scrolls, than the ones he had gotten from the old man and from the library.

'Alright that should do it. With this I'll be able to know if the village is in danger or not. Not to mention that since the barrier has recognized everyone's cha- I mean spiritual and demonic signatures they'll be able to come in and out of the village without difficulties. Now then since this is done, a look around the village to make sure everything is progressing well wouldn't hurt.' And with that thought Naruto was inspecting the condition of his village. Though he couldn't help but think that it reminded him of his former home Konoha.

But then again, he did base it off his former home village. So, it was only natural that the architecture would be the same. Although there are a few differences here and there, for example the symbol of his and his mother's clan was everywhere. The villagers had said it was a way to honor him, by putting the symbol of his house on banners around the village. He didn't really mind at all if the people of his village wanted to do this, then who was he to deny them? After all the village was built for their sake as well as his adopted son Tai.

After all he was no fool, if he did manage to clear his name then the village would need someone to rule and guide them. And Tai would make the perfect candidate for being the lord of this village and land. Tai has been learning Taijutsu and politics from him since he first found him beaten and bleeding that early Morning. Not to mention Tai isn't a power hungry or greedy demon. And he doesn't have that close-minded idea of demons being superior to the humans, nor does he have that hatred for hanyous like the other pure breed demons have.

 **"Then what about you and Inuyasha? You don't hate half demons or discriminate them, yet you called Inuyasha a half breed with hate? So why the hypocrisy?" Kurama asked.**

"Oh that, well it's more out of anger than anything else. I could care less if he's a half demon or not. What I do care is that he almost killed Tai and Rin with that little stunt he pulled with Sesshomaru. After all who wouldn't be pissed off with someone who almost snuffed the life of one of their kids? So yes, I did call him a hanyou, but it was out of anger. And who doesn't say stupid things when they're angry?" stated Naruto.

 **"Good point. After all many beings do stupid things when they're angry. Or when they're blinded by hate. So, I really can't fault you there, after all you have done several things that are stupid when you're emotional."**

"And just what are you trying to say by emotional Kurama?"

 **"Nothing really."**

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

 **"Nope."** Naruto couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh to Kurama's statement. It may be true he said and thought of terrible things about Inuyasha but it was mostly out of anger. Though he still thinks of him as a bastard, that is until he snaps out of whatever has him acting like a bastard. Then he'll reserve all negative thoughts until proven otherwise.

Naruto made his rounds around the village under a henge, just to give his guards the slip. He went over to the finished building of the academy for the kids that wanted to become this village's version of shinobi. He really didn't know what to call them, warriors? Samurai? Soldiers? Soldiers sounds just about right, but then again not so much since they didn't use the same techniques he did. It was only logical that he'll set up an academy for them to teach them how to channel their youki, unfortunately he was tasked with the mathematics. But luckily with Kurama's help it pretty much went smoothly. Though he did find some demons that have knowledge of math, history and other necessary things that they needed to know to survive in this world. The good thing is that he managed to somehow have a steady income for the village and its people. So, everything is exactly like how things are run in Konoha, well minus the civilian council, he learned the hard way that it's to troublesome to deal with. Though he never thought he would have a council that specialized in times of war. But then again, it's like the shinobi council that Konoha had. Not to mention the clans that formed here in his village.

Which is another thing that is troublesome to deal with. With so many different types of demons in the village it is difficult to figure out who should be on the council and who should not? But one thing was for sure the first ones that came to be the first clans that were first ones to settle within the village have a spot in the council. Well more like the head of the clans have a spot in the council, which was better than having the entire clans of the village coming into the meetings and arguing with each other. He really dodged a kunai with that one, not to mention sparing himself with future headaches. Sighing mentally to himself he continued making his rounds around the village. The blacksmiths of the village seem to be in order, and the shops around the village also seem to be running ok. Even the hospital he had setup in the village seem to be running smoothly. In fact, it seems to be going great though it isn't up to Konoha's standards but it's getting there, just few more medics and more knowledge in medicine, not to mention equipment and it'll be on par with Konoha's hospital.

 **"Why you have a hospital is beyond me. After all the village, doesn't fall ill thanks to our chakra running in the land and water, hell I even think it's in the air. So, having a hospital is pretty useless."**

"That may be true, that the villagers don't get sick but that doesn't mean that they don't get injured. After all there will be times when they'll hurt themselves or if we are ever invaded by another lord. Then we'll have casualties and having a hospital will come in handy, then there's the fact that I'll have this village taking missions here and there just like back home."

 **"So, in other words this village will be a military one. And since you are the sole ruler and do not answer to no one there is no need for a daimyo. And no one to overrule you. So, your word is law or should I say you are the law?"**

"True. But I want this village to be a haven to those who need it. But I also want them to have the means to protect themselves from enemies that wish to harm them. And with my knowledge I can help them find a way to incorporate my knowledge into their own without the use of chakra. After all I'm not trying to bring chakra into this world, nor am I trying to be the Rikudou Sennin of this world." said Naruto.

 **"That may be true, but something tells me you'll be this world's version of the Rikudou Sennin whether you like it or not. And you'll be damn good one too, bringing peace to this world by uniting humans and demons under one banner. And you could do it too, after all you still have my old man's power he gave you. Not to mention you still have my brothers and sisters' chakra running in you."**

"Yeah. It was nice of them to give me some of their chakra and letting me keep it after the war. And just because I have old man sage's power doesn't mean I'll be advertising it to the world to see, Kurama. I rather still have my other abilities a secret including my status as a jinchuriki a bit longer. And I know I can't hide it forever but for right now it'll do."

 **"I hope it doesn't back fire on you Naruto. And speaking of secrets when do you plan on telling Sesshomaru about your past?"** asked a very curious if not nosy Kurama. Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop on the change of subject and Kurama's persistence in the matter. And decided to ignore the biju's question and focused on the task at hand. Who knew that founding and building a village could be so stressful? Because he sure didn't get the memo of the headaches that came with it.

"Naruto-sama! Where are you?! The council wishes to see you about political matters concerning the village!" yelled a frantic guard that ran past him and stopped in front of the ramen stand he was about to head into, getting the attention of everyone in the market place. Luckily, he was still henged into someone else that the guard didn't suspect a thing, unfortunately they knew of his one weakness. The only weakness they'll ever use against him when he leaves without their notice while trying to shirk off doing the paperwork. So, when he noticed that the guard stopped in the middle of the market place and looked around with a disappointed look which suddenly turned to a mischievous smile, something told Naruto that he wasn't going to like what was going to happen next.

"Naruto-sama if you do not come with me this instant then I'll make sure to tell the cooks not to cook ramen and your favorite dishes for at least a year or two! Not to mention your favorite desserts!" yelled the guard. All the citizens of the village snickered at their lord's predicament, for they knew his love for ramen, favorite dishes and desserts. Not to mention that they've seen this occur many times when their lord sneaks out of the palace for a break. And they only had to wait for a minute until their lord tackled the guard. And sure, enough in a minute the guard was tackled to the floor and being shaken back and forth by a very frantic lord demanding to know who gave him the right to boss him around.

"You have no right to take away my ramen or desserts! Who told you to order my cooks not to serve my favorite foods?! Damn it, answer me!" yelled a frantic Naruto. The poor guard was desperately trying to answer his lord but with his lord shaking him with such force he couldn't utter a word, for fear of biting his tongue. Luckily, he was saved by the very person who gave him permission to carry out those threats, the very person who can make their lord see reason when necessary. The one that Naruto trusts to be his advisor as well as Tai's advisor when Naruto will no longer rule them.

"That would be me, Naruto-sama. I gave him permission to ban you from your favorite dishes and desserts if you didn't come with him to the meeting. Now then would you come with us back to the palace or would you like me to carry out the order to ban you from your favorite foods?" Naruto couldn't help but sigh at the man's threat. Looking back at the man who wore clothing that would identify him as someone of nobility. Wearing the formal wear of someone who has a status or clan. Though in this village it's to tell them that he was one of the first clans to come into the village and is to be respected. Even if he and his clan are dragon youkai.

He was the same height as Sesshomaru, he also had tanned skin and black hair that looked to be made from the purest black night though if you looked closely you could see it also had a silver tint to it. Though one could mistake it as a trick of the eye if you were visitor, but the villagers knew that Kenshin's hair held a silver tint. His eyes though, are the most interesting silver slit eyes he's seen in this world and his world. It was like looking at the moon shining at its most beautiful during the night. Which was also one of the reasons why he has many fangirls in the village. And the reason why he refuses to leave the safety of the palace halls, room and study. Though you can't really blame him for it. After all Naruto knew firsthand how vicious fangirls can get. Poor Sasuke.

"I should have known it was you. Kenshin." Said Naruto. There was a reason why Kenshin was his advisor, and that is just like his name suggests he is modest and truthful in everything he says. Well when he wanted to that is, the modest part not the truthful part. When it comes to the truth, he can be quite brutal. He won't sugar coat the truth regardless of who you are. And though he may seem harsh, he does care about the village and its people. Not to mention his Lord. And it's only because he cares that he is straightforward with you. Now don't get him wrong, just because Kenshin is truthful in what he thinks doesn't mean he doesn't know how to lie. On the contrary, he really knows his way with words. After all, the best lies are the ones that has some truth to them. Though the only times he'll ever do that is when the situation calls for it.

"Yes, you should have known. Now enough with your stupidity already, the council is already waiting for you. And no, you can't send your clone into the meeting. Since you are here physically, there is no need for you to send a clone. And you can finally start acting like the lord that we know you are instead of the lazy idiotic fool of a lord that you pretend to be." Said Kenshin. Naruto just stared at his advisor with a blank look, while his villagers couldn't help but snicker at the situation.

"You know the more time passes, the more your words sound harsher." Deadpanned Naruto. Though he could understand the dragon youkai's reasons, there are things that need to be done face to face instead of sending a clone to deal with the problem. And going to the meeting himself falls into that category. Which he knows that if he continues to stall then the meeting will end till night time. Especially considering that it is around noon. He really didn't want to have lunch with the council. The last time that happened he didn't get to enjoy his lunch in peace without the council bickering in the development of the village.

"Fine. I'll go to the dumb meeting after I have lunch. There is no way in hell that I'll have the same repeat as last time I had lunch with the council. So, I'm pretty sure they can wait for me an hour or so." Said Naruto.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Naruto." Replied Kenshin with a serious tone. Naruto looked back at Kenshin with questioning look.

"What?"

"If you had enough time to fool around and make an idiotic scene in front of the villagers. Then you had plenty of time to have eaten lunch. And if you didn't then you only have yourself to blame for wasting time. You could have done something productive for the village but no here you are making a mockery of yourself. Not to mention showing the villagers your incompetence in forming and building a village, law making and etcetera, all for the sake of the village." Said Kenshin.

"I did do something for the village! I strengthen the barrier to make sure it kept outsiders out of the village! And went for a walk around the village to see how the village is turning out! So, please at least let me have some lunch Kenshin! Unless you want me to starve to death." Said Naruto with the puppy eye expression on his face. Now everyone knew that when it comes to the puppy eye not many people can say no to him. And Kenshin is in the middle, there are times it'll work on him and other times it won't. And it just so happens that today that it works on Kenshin.

Kenshin tried to look away before Naruto used the technique but he wasn't fast enough. So, he tried his best to resist the look. But he knew it was only a matter of time until he caved and it seems the villagers knew it too. Though they seem to be taking his lord's side at the moment and looking at him to see if he'll agree or not.

"Very well. You'll have lunch my lord." Said Kenshin. Naruto smiled triumphantly. But it was short lived as soon as Kenshin spoke.

"But it'll be in the council room today. And no, there will be no compromise from here on out. It is either you'll have lunch in the council room or you'll go without lunch my lord. Consider it as a reward for at least doing something useful for the village today. Oh, and one more thing, don't even think about sending a clone to get out of this. For if you do, I'll make sure you'll never eat any of your favorite dishes for the rest of your mortal life my lord." Said Kenshin with a sweet smile.

"You're a demon you know that." Said Naruto with a defeated look.

"I am a demon, but thank you for the compliment my lord." Said Kenshin.

"Your worse than Shizune ever was with the old hag. At least she didn't go this far." Said Naruto. He didn't like the fact that he had someone who can put Shizune to shame when it came to making sure the leader of the village did his or her job.

"I do try my lord. Though I do my job better than she ever could." Said a smug Kenshin. Naruto rolled his eyes at his comment. Though he had a feeling if they ever switched places he'll have the old hag on a short leash. Meaning no sake for the rest of her life, hell he'll probably confine her to the office for the rest of her life to help her catch up on all the paperwork she's missed. Now that is a scary thought. Someone that has power over someone who is considered one of the strongest females in all the elemental nations.

"And there goes your modesty. Stupid Kenshin and his stupid ego." Whispered Naruto. Though Kenshin heard him, after all he is a demon.

"What was that my lord? You want a salad and a side of vegetables and water to drink for breakfast, lunch and dinner? Daily? Alright then if you insist, I'm sure the cooks can come up with interesting dishes for you that consists of only vegetables." Said a smirking Kenshin. Naruto only looked at him in horror. Sure, he can eat vegetables but it must come with other choices.

"No! I said I'll meet you at the meeting and don't forget about my lunch!" yelled Naruto as he left before Kenshin got any other ideas. Yup, he's worse than Shizune.

As he left Kenshin couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. He knows that he wasn't the first to befriend Naruto, but he'll be the second one to gain his trust and friendship. After all there was something about his lord that just makes you want to befriend him and believe in him. With that thought in mind he went to the ramen stand to make his order for his lord before heading back to the meeting.

When Naruto arrived at the council room, everyone was arguing left and right about the next course of action to take for the benefit of the village. Many suggesting upgrading the curriculum of the academy. Others to opening a new division in their military department. Others wanting more people to become healers or doctors as he calls them. Though he couldn't help but silently agree that they indeed needed more doctors.

"Everyone please excuse my tardiness I had to check the barrier around the village. I was also walking around the village to see how the village is developing. I was about to head over to the ramen stand to have some lunch but Kenshin found me to remind me of the meeting. After Kenshin arrives we'll start the meeting." Said a serious Naruto. Everybody in the room was silent when their lord appeared in the room. They knew when their lord was serious it was best to get down to business. Though that still doesn't mean they wouldn't tease him or joke around with him.

Once Naruto had taken a seat he looked around the room to see each councilmen or woman in the room. Not including himself or Kenshin there is a total of eight in the room. Two females and six males, not including himself and Kenshin. Not to mention one male is human to give the human side a voice along with the civilian side.

On his left side is a human known as Daisuke a human warrior, and the voice for both humans and civilians in the village. The next one is a female demon known as Kaiyo and leader of the phoenix clan, not to mention she is the main doctor of the hospital. The third one was another female named Miyu and the leader of the fox clan that had defected from the southern land. She is also the one in charge of the academy. After her is Ayumu a male demon associated with dreams, they are also known as dream spirits. Though they are known in many different countries, no one really knows their true forms. Not only is he clan head, he is also head of the Intelligence department. The next one is Yuki, an elemental being and the leader of the elemental clan. He is also the head of the Torture department. And with both Ayumu and Yuki they make the T&I department.

The next one is Hayate, a falcon demon and the leader of his clan. He is also the head of the communication department that they're working on. After all there is a world out there for them to explore beyond the ocean. And having a communication department will be necessary. The next one is Shin, a vampire and leader of his version of a clan. He didn't know they existed until he came across them by chance. And Shin oversees the training regime of this village military. And the last one is Kiyoshi a cat demon and clan leader. Kiyoshi is the one who enforces the law and keeps the peace in the village. He is the head of the police force, Naruto had gotten the idea of having a police force in the village from the Uchiha clan. Since the Uchiha were the ones who kept the peace in the village.

"Remind you? More like threaten you my lord." Teased Kiyoshi. Everyone in the council knew their lord was reluctant to come to meetings. Maybe it was the paperwork or the exhaustion and stress that he gets after the meetings. But one thing is for sure, they do love to tease their lord when the chance presents itself.

"I'm surprised that Kenshin did not drag you here kicking and screaming, my lord." Said an amused Shin. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, after all it would have proved entertaining for them to watch.

"Your all saying that because I kept you waiting." Deadpanned Naruto. Everyone looked at each other before looking at Naruto with a blank expression before answering together.

"Is it that obvious, my lord?" Said everyone at once. And in that moment Kenshin walked into the room to be greeted by the sight of his lord in the corner of the room depressed and an amused council. Sighing he chose to ignore his lord in favor of ushering in the servants to serve lunch to the council. Once that was done he turned towards his fellow council men and woman only to see Daisuke holding back Miyu from sexually molesting their lord. While their lord is hiding behind Kiyoshi.

"Daisuke, let go of me I'm just trying to make our lord feel better!" yelled Miyu.

"I don't think sexually molesting him helps him!" yelled Daisuke.

"Um… Kiyoshi, isn't this attempt of rape?" asked Naruto. Kiyoshi simply nodded at his question.

"Are you not going to stop her then? After all this falls into your jurisdiction, you are the head of the police force." Said Naruto.

"True, but you need a mate and Miyu is a suitable candidate, plus I can't arrest her because we need her for the meeting. Besides this is very good entertainment for the rest of us." Said Kiyoshi.

"That's all I am to you guys, just a toy for you to play with." Said a depressed Naruto.

"Our lord's sexual life aside, we need to start the meeting. And since we'll be here for a while, I took the liberty to have the servants to bring in our lunch and possibly our dinner in here. Though it depends if we finish before dinner." Said Kenshin. And just like that everyone was in their seat ready to get this over with.

"Right. Since everyone is here we'll commence the meeting as of now. The first order of business is the state of the village. Which of course is going smoothly. And the economy is steadily rising, but it is a slow process. We'll need to open trade routes with other villages or capitals. And maybe later we'll open trade routes overseas. But for now, we'll focus close to home. The laws have already been finished and Kiyoshi has already memorized them and so have the police force. They'll be copies in the library for the public to use and as for the clan leaders, a copy should be already in your compound. I know we need more healers for the hospital so I had arranged for anyone whether human, youkai, or hanyou may sign up for classes. Though it is mandatory for the military to have medical knowledge even if it is the basics, though each division will have 10 healers. Though depending on how many we manage to make into healers the number may be reduced. And I will also be opening a curriculum for the students who have an interest in the art of healing. As for the rest of the students will be mandatory to also learn the basics of the art of healing. So, I'll be trusting you, Kaiyo to pick the best healers that are qualified to become teachers for both the academy and in the military." Stated Naruto.

"Don't worry my lord, I have the perfect candidates that are perfect for the job." Answered Kaiyo.

"I'm counting on you. Now are there any other things that you need to discuss before we move on to other matters?" asked Naruto. And as if on cue the entire council room was in disarray, clan heads bickering on needing funds for their division. Or needing to expand their clan compounds. He really should have seen it coming. Looking at Kenshin, he noticed that he was not bothered with the situation and calmly eating his lunch. Naruto knowing it's going to be a long day decided to follow his example. Though he could see Kenshin's smirk, he knew he was enjoying his misery right now. Looking back at the arguing group he could already feel the stress, not to mention the memories of his clone doing the paperwork. He could already feel the headaches of founding a village. Though he does wonder how the founders of his village managed the stress of building the village.

 _ **Omake: Kenshin's way of dealing with fangirls**_

Kenshin was on his way towards the palace with his lord's ramen when he noticed that he was being followed by many the female populace. And he knew that many of them were unmated females looking for him to become their mate. He really wasn't looking for a mate right now, not to mention none of them appeals to him. Sure, many of them are beautiful that many males would have jumped at the chance to be their mate. But he wasn't like other males, he was Kenshin leader of the dragon clan. And if he was looking for a mate, she would have to be strong physically, mentally, and spiritually. Not to mention someone that will stand by his side no matter the outcome. Someone who would support him through trouble times. She would also be kind hearted. That would be the qualities of his mate.

"Kenshin-sama! How are you today?" said one of the fangirls. He could have ignored her and kept on walking but he wasn't going to. He'll amuse them until he figures a way out of this situation.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'm doing fine thank you for asking." Answered Kenshin. All the females giggled at his answer. Thankfully they didn't squeal like other fangirls his seen before. Though he could tell he'll be here for a while if he let that happen, though his lord could wait for an hour or two.

"Kenshin-sama if you're not busy maybe we could go out for dinner or maybe take a walk?" said another fangirl. Though that question caused an uproar with the rest of the girls.

"How dare you steal Kenshin-sama attention from us!" yelled one of the girls with the rest of the girls agreeing with her. They started arguing with one another, he couldn't even go his merry way because they had blocked his way. Now that he noticed they managed to surround him. When did that happen?

"All right then, let's have Kenshin-sama choose who he wants to take as a mate then!" said the fangirl that greeted him. Wait what?! Mate?! When did it went from going out for dinner and a stroll around the village to choosing a mate! This was one of the reasons why he avoided fangirls at all cost.

"Yeah! Who do you choose to be your mate Kenshin-sama!" they all yelled. And as one they turned to look at him. Waiting patiently for his answer. Though he wasn't going to give them one at all.

'Damn! I need to think of something quick before they decide to jump me right this second. Not to mention I need to go to the meeting. Now think!' thought Kenshin. Though an idea did come to mind.

'Now that I think about it, my lord does need a suitable mate. And there are some here that might make a good mate for him. Not to mention their attention would be focused on Lord Naruto, leaving me to do as I please. It will also be amusing to watch how my lord struggles to free himself from them. There's also the entertainment it will provide for the rest of the clan leaders.' Kenshin smiled wickedly. It was settled, he would divert the attention from him to his lord.

"Ladies, please calm yourselves. I unfortunately am not looking for a mate right now." Said Kenshin. All the females were disappointed in his answer, but they soon got over it by what Kenshin said next.

"Though I hear that our Lord Naruto is looking for a suitable mate." Kenshin smiled when he noticed that they soon had determination in their eyes when they heard that. He couldn't help but pity his lord for his future suffering, even though he was the one responsible for said future suffering.

"Really?" said one of them. They all looked very hopeful. Though he's surprised that his lord hadn't noticed that he had a fan club. But then again, he can be dense when it comes to romantic things. Or he just simply ignores it. He still isn't sure which is it.

"Of course, though the clan leaders and I were not going to announce it until later. But I'll let you ladies have a head start on winning our lords heart. Though make sure you don't tell anyone that I told you. I'll be in trouble if they were to find out. So, this will be our little secret. Right?" Kenshin knew they wouldn't say anything when they started giggling and whispering that he was counting on them.

"Of course, Kenshin-sama. It would be our little secret." They all giggled.

"Very well. I'll be taking my leave." Said Kenshin as he headed for the meeting. Though he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

'Good luck my lord. You're going to need it.'

 **With Kurama and Naruto**

' **Why do I get the feeling that Naruto is going to be in for a surprise that Kenshin will be responsible for?'** thought Kurama. ' **Ah well, it'll probably be entertaining.'**

'Why do I get the feeling of doom suddenly. And why do I think Kenshin is responsible for it.' Thought Naruto before he entered the meeting room. He'll think about it later, right now he needs to focus on the meeting.

 **A/N: Well I'm back. Maybe. I noticed I had not updated since May of last year. And I'm sorry about that. I had a lot of things to organize. My family wasn't expecting for my older sister to die a few months after my mother. It hit us hard. Not to mention my little brother was falling behind in school because of it. So, I had to focus on him and my family more than my story. There was also the fact that my Naruto and Shaman King story was deleted from the computer. Don't know how, so I'll be putting that story on hold. As for this story, I'll still be continuing it. So, please review. And please go easy one me, its been a while since I wrote a chapter. Thank you.**


End file.
